The Vows of Us
by wordsandwonders
Summary: After being in love for years, what happens when one day Mercedes can't remember it at all do to an accident? What will Sam do? The woman he loves doesn't even remember his name, let alone their life together. Can he piece together their love story again, or will he have no choice but to let the past go?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Ok SAMCEDES! Finally! I'm basing this on the movie the Vow. With twists and changes of course.**

_**Flashback**_

"_Mercy, come on, we don't want to be late for our own honeymoon!" _

"_Sam, I know! I can't get this suitcase down the stairs."_

"_There are already 2 down here, how many more do you need?" I sprinted up the stairs, and into our bedroom. Picking up the suitcase and bringing it downstairs. Mercedes followed. "What no objections to the extra suitcase?"_

"_Nope. Because I know Santana helped you pack this one, which means there are probably clothing I would very much appreciate for you to wear in here." I set it down next to the others._

"_Sam behave yourself." She laughed._

"_I have yet to anything bad, maybe I was _thinking _some things though.." I said innocently_

"_Mhhm," she gave me a quick kiss before reaching for her purse._

"_Do we have everything?" _

"_Mercy, I've checked a thousand time since this morning, we've got everything I swear."_

"_Ok Sammy, I believe you, come on now let's get this stuff into the car."_

"_Of course Mrs. Evans right away!" she laughed as I reached for the suitcases._

_Mercy and I had been married for a month already. We wanted to wait to go on our honeymoon. I needed the time to finish up the comic book I'd been working on. I sent it to publishing yesterday. It'd be my 6__th__ one published since I graduated college. With any luck it will hit shelves a month after we get back. And Mercedes… being the incredible woman she is, was given the green light to work on her first album on a fairly new record label. She has had meeting after meeting lately. And they told her that she could write her own songs. That made her so happy! She wasn't that well known yet, but that would change._

"_Ok, everything's in the car, but it's raining buckets out there baby."_

"_So bring the umbrellas,"_

"_It's raining in LA darlin' not in Paris."_

"_Still, Sam."_

"_Ok, ok, come on now. To the airport!" I opened the door ushering her out._

"_Sammy, how can you see in this?"_

"_I can see fine baby relax."_

"_We need to get new windshield wipers."_

"_The day we get back, I swear I'd get new ones."_

"_Ok, good."_

"_This guy doesn't know how to drive at this rate we won't get there in time." I honked at the guy in front of me._

"_Relax, Sam, road rage isn't necessary"._

"_Ok ok, I'll relax,"_

"_Good," She leaned over to kiss my cheek._

_I went to make the needed left turn, when we heard a car horn blasting._

"_What the hell?"_

_Looking to the left, there was a car coming up _fast_ and the car in front of me wouldn't move fast enough…_

_The last thing I heard was Mercedes scream "Sam!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Sam, Sam, wake up,"

I woke from my dream, to see my mom standing next to me.

I straightened up.

"Honey, don't you think you should go, home? And change, eat maybe?"

"Ma, I'm not going anywhere, not until she wakes up."

I look over at Mercedes and fight back tears.

The car that hit us, hit the back of the car, but managed to spin us out. The doctors say that Mercy hit her head pretty hard off the side of the door; they say that they can't check for damage until she wakes up. But they are 90% certain there is some.

I was fine aside from a few bruises scrapes and a busted lip.

But it's been 2 days, and she's still unconscious, but she was stable otherwise.

"Honey,"

"Ma, not now."

I ended up caving and going home to shower eat and change. I when I got back to the hospital I panicked. There were nurses and doctors around Mercedes' room. One of them tried to catch my arm. "Mr. Evans, I should warn you-"

I didn't bother listening to his sentence. I pushed my way past the nurses to Mercedes bedside.

"Mercy, I'm so glad you're awake," I kissed the top of her forehead, and pulled away to look at her eyes for the first time in days. The look in them wasn't love, or relief like I'd hoped.

She moved my hands from her face rather quickly. Frantic almost. She looked _afraid._

"Mercy, look I know you hate hospitals, but you'll fine, it'll be fine."

I reached to comfort her again but my dad stopped me.

"Don't. You'll frighten her."

I almost laughed. "I doubt that."

Ignoring the noise around us, I sat down on the bed.

"Hi Darlin'"

"Hi, I'm Mercedes, umm, do I know you?"

I thought she was kidding at first. But the look on her face, the look of the nurses and doctors.

Was all it took for my world to shatter.


	2. Headed home

**Chapter 2 already! I got so excited seeing everyone who favorited the story, I had to write the next one, as a thank you. *****Gives hugs***** THANK YOU! Leave me with your thoughts and comments!**

**Btw: They are all still in Lima Ohio. Story takes place there. Sam's 24, Mercedes is 25. Ok carry on.**

I left the room, for 8th time, in the past few days to think. Sitting in the chair that was outside the door. _She has amnesia._ And what's worse they don't know how long it'll last. If she'll ever get back to herself.

_She doesn't remember me. My wife, my _Mercedes _doesn't remember me at all…what the hell am I suppose to do?_

"Mr. Evans?"

I looked up, and stood up "What's up doc?"

"We…feel after running the tests, she is stable enough to go home, by days end."

"I sense a but coming on…"

"_But _it is imperative, that she is not overwhelmed with affection or information, her memories should be able to return slowly, with a little encouragement, just try to keep the routine normal, explain where explanation is due. It would appear that she is able to retain information and remember it once it is given to her. Be patient."

"That's fine, I…can do that."

"There may be a problem…"

"What?"

"Her parents…feel she should go with them."

_Her parents are you kidding me?!_

As if on cue, they rounded the corner and the doctor walked away.

"Sam honey…we feel like…"

"Hold on a minute, the doctor says her routine should be normal. _Normal _would mean she comes home with _me."_

"Sam…she is our daughter…"

"So _now_, she's your daughter? You didn't even come to our wedding! Even after she _begged _you. You haven't spoken to her in months..._you _abandoned _her. I'm the one who's been there! _Now you think because she doesn't remember you can just waltz in and take advantage of the fact. _No. I _will _not _let you."

"Sam you know the reason we…"

"Left? I know what the damn reason was and it wasn't right!"

"Samuel _watch _your tone."

"_She's _not going with you. And that's final."

I walked back into the room; Mercedes sat, cross-legged on the bed, flipping through a large book. Aside from the bandage on the side of her head, she looked fine. Kurt was sitting next to her.

He'd come by a soon as she awoke. Informing her she did indeed know him. But he did something we didn't think of. He reintroduced himself, first and last name. He let her know him in the moment, not trying to have her recall memories she couldn't.

She was very child like in a way. Taking in the newness of old memories. I just stood by the door watching her and Kurt; she listened to him treating him like a new friend, although he was one of her best.

I cleared my throat. "Hi,"

"Hi Sam," she said happily with a smile. I felt my heart break a bit. I re-introduced myself as her husband, during my denial phase a few days ago and she panicked. This was the first time she'd spoken to me in days.

Kurt smiled, warmly at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked noting that the book looked familiar

I sat on the chair by the bedside next to Kurt, who had one leg hanging off the bed.

"_Wedding _photos." She said like she was both happy and surprised.

"Now, this one's my favorite." He pointed to one.

She looked at it for a minute. "Who's he?"

"He's Blaine. My boyfriend."

She looked at Kurt, and back to photo. "And her?"

"Quinn. Her name is Quinn."

"And we're posing like that why?"

"Because we're fabulous of course…I don't know we want to, so we did."

"Oh…ok." She seemed content with that answer.

"Fun fact about this dress Mercy…I designed it for you."

Her eyes went wide.

"You _did?"_

Kurt smiled, "Yea, you were looking through, magazines, but couldn't find the perfect one, so we made it from scratch. I had some help, but yes."

"That was so sweet of you Kurt."

I put a hand on Kurt's knee. We shared a knowing look, before he turned to Mercedes. "Mercy, I'm going to go get something to drink ok? I'll be back soon."

She looked at me as Kurt spoke. We haven't been alone yet, I didn't want to frighten her.

"Ok," she gave Kurt a hug, watching him leave.

She turned to me. "What's your middle name?"

I was taken aback by the question but answered "Richard, it's Richard."

"Samuel Richard Evans, I like it."

I chuckled a bit. Kurt has been filling her in on a lot I see.

"What?"

"Hearing you call me Samuel…"

"Do I not do that?"

"No, it's always Sam, or Sammy, but mostly Sam."

"Sam it is then." She said with a nod. "I take it you don't call me Mercedes often?"

I gave her a questioning look.

"Kurt called me mercy, so did mom and dad."

From what the tests showed, she remembered the basics. Her parents, her birthday, her name, where she grew up, that she had an older brother, but when they got to a little after 9th grade…nothing.

"I call you Mercy, or 'Cedes or Darlin', but whatever you like is fine." I remembered the doctors note on patience.

"Mercy, is fine." I smiled a bit.

"Ok Mercy, well…I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening…"

"Well, the doctors said you can leave today."

"That's good, I don't like it here much."

"Yes, the only thing is where you're going."

"Am I homeless or something?"

"What? No, no we live together."

"Oh,"

"Yea," I sighed, I could see her make the connection. I'm a stranger to her, and she was supposed to go home with me? This situation aside that would scare _anybody._

"I have a few questions," she said calmly.

"Ok, I'll answer any questions you've got."

"How long have we been together?"

"7 years, we've lived together for 4"

"And we got married a month ago?"

"Yup, on our birthday."

"Our?"

"We have the same birthday. May 18."

"I'm older than you, though right?"

"A year exactly." She hummed at that.

"Our honeymoon? Where'd we go?"

"We didn't."

she looked at me. "We had work things to do, so we wanted to wait, and we were on our way to the airport when this happened. It was Paris though."

"Where do we live?"

"Lima, still."

"Oh ok, what do you do?"

"I'm a graphic novelist. Comic books in other words."

"What do I do?"

"You work at a recording studio, you're a producer, but you sing too."

"There's a recording studio in Lima?"

"In our basement, we had the house built for us so you got to do everything but the actually building of it."

"Really? We had the money for that?"

"Our parents paid for most of it, as a gift." I didn't bother tell her why.

"I met your mom I think,"

"Probably did, she probably asked if you needed anything half a dozen times a minute, she's a nurse so it's instinct."

"Right, I did meet her. She's pretty."

I hummed, "Anything else?"

"Do we have pets? Or kids?"

I suddenly felt very awkward.

"Yes. And no…not yet?"

"Yet? Oh god, am I pregnant?!" her hands flew to her stomach, as her eyes widened in horror.

I cursed myself for phrasing it that way.

"No! I didn't mean it that way! Just…we've talked about it, we just decided not yet."

"Oh…" I saw her relax. "And pets?"

"We have a dog, a black lab named Shadow."

I pulled out my wallet handed her a photo my mom took at Christmas of us and the dog. I saw the strain in her face. _She was trying to remember._

"Now darlin' don't stress yourself, the doctor said it would take time." I reached to comfort her, then stopped myself. _Slow Sam, take it slow._

"Ok, tell you what, we'll leave and go home, if you're uncomfortable in any way come nightfall, I'll drive you to your parents house, how's that sound?"

she thought for a minute. "Good, that sounds good."

_I will take that as a victory, thank you._

I signed the release forms while she said goodbye to our parents and to Kurt. I noticed she held on tightest to him. He kept ressurring her everything would be ok.

She was silent on the ride home, until got to the driveway. She looked up at the house in awe.

"You live _here?"_

"_We _live here, yes."

Our house was a two story, with a basement. Pretty but plain. Except the garden, there were tulips and roses in the front of different colors.

"We had a deal remember…if you're uncomfortable…"

I guided her from the driveway to inside the house. Shadow happy to see us of course.

"Hey buddy, take it easy ok?" the dog, sat immediately, eyeing Mercedes who was slowly walking in.

"Now, he'll follow you around so don't be scared. He's very smart, so he knows something's up, but he will guard you."

"Guard me?" she looked from me to the dog.

"He'll just sit next to you whenever you stop. He'll bark when something's wrong, he's protective of you that's all."

"Why me?"

"You recused him, he was literally on his way to be put to sleep when you stopped the people at the shelter and said you'd take him."

She nodded, putting her hand to the dog who inched closer for her to pet him. We'd had him with my parents since the day before we went to Paris. He was happy to see Mercedes most of all. Although he noticed a change in her.

"Kitchen's this way, are you thirsty?"

"A bit yes," I led her to the kitchen. Of course she was in awe of it.

"It's nice, in here, do you cook?" I got her a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Some times…you hate my eating habits."

"Why?"

"Because when I get really into drawing a comic, I go for junk food, chips, candy, you know."

She rose an eyebrow at me. "Doesn't look like it."

"Yea, well I hit the gym a lot too."

She giggled at that.

"I feel weird asking this considering…"

"Yes?"

"Can you show me around?"

"Yea, yea sure." I moved towards the basement. She followed. Shadow sat at the top of the stairs as per usual.

"This is your favorite room," I gestured to the recording studio. She looked so cute, all wide eyed and happy. That continued through the rest of the tour. Her office which she did her song writing in, my office, the bathroom with the giant soaker tub, the home gym, our walk in closet (which really was just a room attached to our bedroom, she _demanded _we make a closet.)

And finally our bedroom.

"There's only one bedroom?"

"Would have been two if not for the closet…"

"Which is awesome by the way!"

I laughed _she would say that._

But the concern was clear in her features.

"What's bugging you?"

"There's one bedroom," she repeated.

It took me a second to realize the problem.

"Oh, well. There's a couch in my office, a sofa bed actually."

"You _sleep _in your office?"

"Sometimes, when I get really in to things. you have slept in yours too."

"I _have?"_

"Mhhmm, we work hard you and I Mercy."

"Why would we sleep in our offices though?"

"Well, if we fight…"

"We fight?" she moved away slightly to look at me.

"We are married darlin' we do, not often though."

"Ummm…"

"What is it?"

"This is weird, like awkward weird…"

"How?"

she pointed to the drawers. "Which one is mine?"

"All of them? Our stuff's all mixed up. But you seprated the drawers. Pyjamas are on the bottom, house clothes are the one above. Under clothes are the one above that."

"Under clothes, you mean like underwear?"

"No, underclothes, tank tops, in your case tights, stockings, and the last one is underwear and socks."

"Got it."

"So, it's only 10 PM, but I'm guessing you're tired huh?"

"Extremely,"

"Ok well…ummm, pyjamas are in the bottom drawer like I said."

"Ok, thanks. Hey Sam?"

"Yea," I turned around, standing in the doorway.

"Thanks for everything I know this must be weird for you."

"You're welcome Mercy, thank you for trusting me, ummm, feel free to lock the door if that makes you more comfortable."

"I lock the door to sleep at night?"

"No, but usually I'm in here too."

She nodded. "Goodnight Sam,"

"Goodnight Mercy, if you need or want anything, I'm down the hall ok?"

"Ok," and with that I shut the door and left.

My heart sinking to my stomach when I heard the door lock.

_This was going to take some getting used to._

**A/N So that was chapter two. Next chapter it'll be Mercedes' view.**


	3. Doctor Visit

**A\n Ok, I know I said this would be Mercedes' view, but I re-thought and it would make more sense to put it in Sam's for now.**

I was just sipping my morning coffee when…

"Sam!" It wasn't really a scream, just loud. I panicked, putting down the cup running up the stairs, towards the open bathroom door.

"Are you ok?!" She was gripping the counter.

"My head's bleeding…" Her voice was weak. Mercedes hated blood. Odd being a woman and all that…but she did.

"What? Here, let me see," I moved towards her, standing beside her she moved over slightly.

"Hey," I said softly, looking at her in the mirror. "I won't hurt you…"

She nodded slightly. I gently, moved her hair out of the way. And sure enough, her head was bleeding. Not a lot, but still blood is blood. "The gash is open, you probably rolled around while you slept. The bandage is gone." Normally she sleeps on my chest with my arms around her, but…

Her eyes widened.

"It'll be ok, we'll clean it up, we have to go see the doctor today too, we'll ask him for new bandages."

"Why? We were just there…Are they running more tests?"

"Yea, but it'll be ok, we'll leave in a few hours."

I cleaned up, the blood, put a clip in her hair to avoid the gash, and guided her down stairs.

"Did you want coffee?" Shadow came in lying down next to her.

"Umm, sure, do I still drink it the same?"

"You're usual is just straight up black."

"What? Eww no, when did that happen? Two cream two sugar please," her puzzled look made me chuckled.

"It's been that way since the first year of college, but ok coming right up."

I made some eggs and toast for us as well. We ate in silence, which was weird for us.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Ok, I guess, I had a funny dream."

"Oh yea?"

"Mhhm, I was at a party, you were there. It was like a fancy party, I was in a pretty purple dress, and you were wearing a suit."

I nodded.

"But it was weird, there were plastic dinosaurs and jungle things everywhere."

_Wait a minute…_

"Sam, you ok?"

"Yea I am, I'll be back give a second."

I went up to my office my heart beating wildly. _Could she be talking about what I think she's talking about. God I hope so…_

I pulled the photo off my desk, running back down the stairs.

I put the photo down in front of her.

She looked at it.

"That wasn't a random dream was it…?"

" Your Grade 12 prom, it was dinosaur themed."

"I can see that," she laughed. "Odd but ok," she looked at the picture of the two of us.

"Anything else?"

"There were people there. But none I recognized."

"Give it time. Now should I shower first or you?"

"Umm, you can, I'm going to umm… go downstairs, and sit for a while."

"Listening to your music?" she'd been down there earlier.

"Mhhm, you didn't tell me, I wrote music…"

"Sorry darlin' slipped my mind. Yes, you write music, working on your first album actually."

"My…first…are you serious?"

"Yea. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is how the hell am I suppose to finish an album, I don't remember starting!?"

"Mercy relax, I know this is frustrating. I took care of it though."

"_How?"_

"I got the release date pushed back a year."

"A year, Sam…" the look on her face said what she couldn't.

_What if I don't remember by then? _ I had the same question but I keep it to myself.

"I'm sure you will Darlin' go relax, I'll come get you when I'm dressed."

I went to kiss her, out of habit. She pushed on my chest shaking her head.

"Sorry, habit."

She nodded, understandingly.

"Sorry," I said again. "I'm going to go shower."

I went upstairs. Pulled out my phone.

**Meet me at the hospital at 2. Please.**

I sent it to the four people I knew I needed right now.

**At the hospital **

I left Mercy with the doctors as they ran tests. They wouldn't let me stay. I sat in the private room, down the hall by myself. I put my face in my hands and allowed myself to feel for the first time in days.

The tears wouldn't stop.

"Sam…sweetie breathe." I felt soft hands pull my hands away from my face. Quinn looked at me, she was sitting on her heels in front of me.

"She doesn't remember Quinn! Me, our life together…none of it."

"But she will," Blaine put a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't know that! What am I suppose to do?!" I started sobbing.

"So make her." Kurt said simply.

"The doctor said…"

"No, not her memory. Make her fall in love again. Now. Forget before. Try again."

"Will that work?" I looked at him wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

"Honestly I think it will, with time she'll fall in love and remember us again."

"I'm not sure about that first part, I'm honestly still a bit shocked she fell for your dumb ass in the first place."

"SANTANA!"

"What? I am…."

"You guys are awesome," I laughed looking at Santana despite what she said, she was smiling. She was just trying to make me laugh.

"Mr. Evans? The doctor would like a word with you," there was a nurse standing at the door.

I bolted up, not even saying anything to the people in the room with me when I walked out.

"What's up?" I asked him, in a whisper as I looked inside the room to see a nurse giving Mercedes a bag.

"Her memory is returning slowly like we'd hoped. I suggest seeing what she remembers but not pushing for what she doesn't. Umm she says she wrote music?"

"Yea,"

"Anything personal?"

"All her songs are personal." I put my hands in my pockets.

"Have her listen to them, as she does things, she shouldn't be still, it may jog her memory. I'm sorry I can't give you more advice it's just no two recoveries are the same."

"No, no thanks ummm, is she ready to go?"

He nodded. I walked into the room.

"Hey,"

"Hey, Sam." She had a new bandage on, smaller than the last; it was more of a Band-Aid now.

"What's in the bag?"

"A journal and some pens, just in case I remember stuff…"

"That's good, ready to go?"

"Ready," she said with a smile.

We walked into the room where our friends were waiting. Mercedes' eyes found Kurt immediately, she hugged him.

"Umm, you're Quinn right?" she turned.

"I am, hi Mercedes." She smiled, at Mercedes than me.

"And you're Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend, but you…" she looked at Santana apologetically "I don't remember your name."

Santana smiled although I could see the sadness in her face.

"It's cool Wheezy, the name's-"

"Wait, what did you call me?"

"Wheezy? Sorry I do that sometimes, the name's Santana. You used to call me Satan."

She looked alarmed, "Why would I do that?"

"I wasn't always the nicest to you…back in high school."

"Oh,"

We drove home, I noticed Mercedes looking uncomfortable.

"You ok?"

"No,"

"What's the matter?"

She turned "You mean other than everything? Sam this is my _life. _And I don't remember it. Do you know how sad that makes me? Because it seems amazing."

"Mercedes I…I can't even imagine how you feel, but I know what hoping feels like."

We pulled into the driveway. "And then there's you…"

"What about me?" I looked at her.

"You looked at me and see the woman you fell in love with, you remember our wedding, our first kiss, and the things we talked about. I look at you and I see a stranger. I know that must hurt you."

I cleared my throat, and nodded. "We promised hell or high water, we'd find higher ground together. Our vows."

"We wrote our own vows?"

"Partly yes,"

"Kurt was there, I think, and some really tall dude…Kurt showed me a picture of and his tiny girlfriend…"

I watched her think.

"Kurt married us. And the tall guy's name is Finn, and the girl, his wife Rachel."

"What the hell kind of name is _Finn?"_

I laughed, my first real laugh in days.

"Dunno, darlin'"

"Oh. What the heck is a glee club by the way?"

"A group of kids who sings songs. We were all in one. Why?"

"There are a pile of CD's and DVD's in the basement, marked "Our Glee Club Days,"

"There _are?"_

"Mhhhm,"

"I was looking for those."

"It's like the biggest down there, under the sound board."

"_Under _it, of course I didn't look there."

"So…"

"Yea?"

"Can we watch and listen to them?"

"If you want,"

"Yes, there is one marked Michael, I assume that means Jackson?"

I looked at her wide-eyed, nodding.

_That was it!_

_Human Nature._

**A/n don't ask me how they have recordings of all this, when half of them were impromptu, but let's pretend they do ok?**

**Next one will be Mercedes' view, and it's a pretty big chapter, plot wise.**


	4. Mind Blanks

I just watched in awe.

_We sang a lot._

_Like, almost everyday._

"Hey Sam?"

"Yes?"

"We only sang together once?"

"Yes, we ummm, we were on and off in high school."

I looked at him, waiting for him to continue but he didn't. I got up from my spot on the bed, walking over to him.

"What are you drawing?" he was sitting by the window of my- well _our _I guess, bedroom, drawing away.

"Just tweaking my new comic."

"Oh how many have you made?"

"Officially 6, but there's been about 80."

"Can I see them?"

he looked at me, "Sure they're in my office."

So I walked over. They were in neatly stacked. I sat down on the chair and picked one up.

I was half way through when he came to the door. "Ok in here darlin'?"

"I'm good, Sammy," I was surprised at how easy that rolled off my tongue. "Just reading, and looking, you're a really good artist."

"Thanks, you're a pretty amazing vocalist you know."

"No,"

"No?"

"I found the song book, but I haven't actually listened to any of the music."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just…"

"Nervous?"

"Kinda, that's weird isn't it?"

"Hardly, just do it when you're ready."

"Hey Sam?"

he sat down across from me. "Hmmm?"

"Ummm, I was wondering if you could fill in some more mind blanks for me…"

"Of course,"

"After graduation, did I go somewhere different for school?"

"LA, You went to LA for a while."

"And I studied…?"

"At first it was business management,"

"Then…?"

"Then you switched majors, into Music Production."

"You were there…for…Graphic Design…right?" I bit my lip hoping I was right.

"Exactly, yea we graduated in the same year, and then we moved back here."

"Why? I mean we were in LA, why move?"

"We…ummm, we thought it'd be best."

I eyed him carefully, "Ok so what was the real reason?"

"Your parents, ummm they wanted you to come home. So we did."

I thought about that. Made sense, a little immature, doing something just because they wanted me to but sure.

I was about to ask another question, when his phone rang.

"Hold on a sec." he answered it.

"Evans, ok, now? Umm," he looked up at me briefly. "I'll see what I can do. Bye."

"What was that about?"

"My publisher, wants to meet with me in an hour…"

"Hey, look, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, just go about your normal routine, I'll follow along as best I can." I said, trying to sound confident.

"Ok, well then I'll…ummm, I'll be back in a few hours, I'll bring home some dinner. Ummm, call me if there's anything you need, seriously even the smallest thing, just let me know."

"Ok I will, bye Sam, good luck!"

So I was in this house alone well me and the dog.

I spent an hour writing things down, small things that seemed important that I should ask Sam about later.

I was bored, like beyond bored.

Sure is a coffee shop not too far from here…a little fresh air would do me some good. I should take a walk.

So I got ready, put my notebook in my purse, and my phone and wallet. And found the extra key, under the front door mat to lock the door with.

I ended up at this coffee shop, called the Lima Bean. There was something weird about it. Like I knew it or something.

Walking up to the counter I was looking at the pastries.

"Hi Mercedes!" A girl about 16 smiled warmly at me.

"Hello," I smiled back, not knowing who she was, hoping she wouldn't drum up conversation.

She saw me looking at the options, "I think I'll have one of those, please." I said pointing to an apple Danish.

"You don't want the usual?" she looked a bit surprised.

"Humor me a second?"

"Black, two sugar, and a chocolate crousaint."

"Ummm, I'm not feeling much myself lately, sorry, but yes the usual sounds good." I smiled.

I went to pay her and she said "Tell Sam I said hi!" as I walked away, of course I said I would, while wondering who the heck she was. I wrote it in the notebook while sipping coffee.

I left shortly after, walking around, for a little while. I ended up at the lake, I sat down resting my head on my knees and closing my eyes.

"_Sam be careful!"_

"_Mercy I got this, come with me,"_

"_Listen you crazy! I'm not swimming in that water."_

_Sam got out of the water then and sat next to me._

"_Darlin' you have to live a little."_

"_Darlin' huh? And there's a big difference between "living a little" and doing something dangerous."_

"_Mhhm, darlin' suits you, and ok whatever you say…"_

"_Sam…"_

"_Trust me darlin' living a little is easy, I'll show you this summer."_

I opened my eyes, and looked around.

_What the heck was that? A memory maybe? It was really vivid. _I wrote it down for later.

I was just sitting thinking when the phone rang.

**Mom **

"Hi mom,"

"Mercy, are you home?"

"Ummm, no I'm at the lake."

"Alone?"

"Yea, Sam had a meeting…"

she sighed "That boy sometimes, anyway would you like to have lunch together, I could come get you now?"

"Ok that sounds good mom."

"Yea, just stay put."

She seemed frantic when she picked me up. _Worried actually._

"You still live here?" I asked as we pulled up to my childhood home.

"Of course we do, come now, dad's waiting."

We went inside, I loved the familiar feeling of walking through the door.

"Mercy!"

"Dad!"

I gave him a hug.

"Sam with you?" I noticed his expression change.

"No, I picked her up Sam let her wander…"

"He did? How stupid of him…"

"What? No, I told him to go about his routine, I got bored and left the house…"

"No matter you're here now. Come on lunch's up."

After lunch with my parents I wandered the house. The house was the same, but the pictures on the walls had changed.

Mom followed.

"Is that Marcus?"

I said pointing to a picture of my older brother and some girl.

"And his wife Janis, they got married after you graduated."

"Oh,"

I looked around some more. "Why are there no pictures of Sam and I's wedding?"

"We…ummm, we weren't invited hun."

"What why?!"

"Miscommunication, no matter, we got some later on, just haven't had a chance to put them up."

"Oh…" I made a mental note to ask Sam about that later.

"Mercy?"

I turned "Yes dad?"

"We are having a dinner party tonight, inviting some people over…"

"Oh?"

"Yea, do you remember Shane?"

"Yes," _we dated back in high school._

"He's coming as well, when I spoke to him he couldn't wait to see you again."

"Sounds good, is he doing well?"

"Yes I suppose you could say that."

"I should go home then, change and stuff, and tell Sam,"

"Oh yes, Sam could come if he wants…"

I reached for my purse, getting in the car with mom.

I barely had time to shut the front door, before Sam ran down the stairs.

"Where've you been?!"

"Out…with my mom?"

"Sorry, I just I worried, you could have called…"

"Sorry, I'm sorry, you're right I should have…"

"Don't worry about how was your day?"

"Ok, umm I have a quick question though…"

"Shoot…"

"My parents said they weren't invited to our wedding? What's that about?"

"They told you they _weren't _invited?" the word sounded like a growl.

"Something about us getting married weeks earlier than they thought?"

"Really? well darlin' I'll tell you that story while we eat…"

"Mhhm, oh speaking of my parents, they invited to a dinner party they've hosting tonight."

I looked at my watch, "In about 2 hours…if…you know you want to go…"

"Yes, ok we'll change and get going, I need to speak to your parents anyway."

I tilted my head.

"Honeymoon, stuff."

"Oh… right, we're suppose to be in Paris."

"Right. Ok let's get changed."

**A/n Someone's lying. We'll see who and more importantly**_** why **_**next chapter.**


	5. Reasons

We walked into the Jones' house. Mercy of course being swept away by her mom to help in the kitchen, leaving me with her father, in his office. We began a conversation in whispered tones.

"Sam?"

"Sir…?"

"You ok there son? You look a little agitated."

"Don't call me that please, and I am."

"Apologies, although _technically_ you are my son in law. And why is that?"

"You weren't invited to the wedding?" I wasn't even trying to keep the edge out of my voice.

He looked down for a minute, "I know. Look we just wanted her-"

"Do you even _understand _what damage you could have done by telling her that? She trusts you, and you tell her a lie! You know how confused she'll be if that memory comes back to her?"

"It won't."

I thought I heard wrong at first "_What?"_

"Sam, don't you get it, this is her chance to start over to correct all her mistakes…"

"Like being with me right?" I pretended to think, "How'd you put it again 'being with Sam is the biggest mistake of your life.'"

I watched his expression change. "Didn't think I knew that, huh? She _is _my _wife, _we _do talk."_

"Sam, we liked you fine until the whole 'record deal' incident."

"Mr. Jones, she is a _singer, _I know you hate the idea of that, but she is. And I mean, the amount of times she'd come to me crying, because you told her she would fail at it… even back then."

"Singing isn't practical career choice, her mother and I feel like the both of you are dealing with careers that have no plan…that's why we gave Mercy…"

"The house? Hoping she'd leave me and forgive you two for having her cry her eyes out almost every night before she fell asleep? Yea, _I _was on the other end of those phone calls, she came to _me _cried into _my _chest. _I _was there for her. _Me."_

"_You, _filled her head with this nonsense!" he stood up, looking down at me.

"_I _did not! Those were, _are _her dreams." I stood up as well, fighting my anger.

"You encouraged her! It was impractical! She could have spent her time…"

"What? Becoming a dentist? A doctor? She would have _hated _that. But you wouldn't have cared would you? She would have done it, to make you _proud, happy. _She would have done rather what _you _wanted and been miserable, then be happy doing something _she loves."_

"We wanted her to successful…that's all."

"All? So you're doing to ignore how stressed she was, how many diets she tried, how sick she'd make herself, because she felt so bad about her weight?"

"What are you talking about? Mercedes never felt bad about her weight…"

I let out a bitter laugh. "That _shows _how much you _don't _know. She was _broken. _She thought she _fat, ugly _and you didn't even notice her pain. I helped her pick up the pieces. _Not you. _You were both to focused on her getting rid of me when I was the one holding her together!"

"Stop your lies about my daughter this instant!"

"They aren't lies, Mr. Jones. And did you know we were an hour late starting our wedding? She was too busy crying to get dressed, because you refused to be there on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life."

"And guess what? She doesn't _remember _it, she could still do something with her life, it's not too late, with the state she's in or not."

He left, I stood there. Stunned.

I heard people arriving, but I stayed in Mr. Jones' office with the door closed.

"Sam?" Mercedes' voice brought me back, I turned around, and I didn't hear her come in.

She closed the door, and I took in the look on her face as she stepped closer. She looked frightened.

"Mercy? What is it, what's the matter?"

She just looked so…I've actually never seen that look before.

For the first time in what felt like forever, she slowly wrapped her arms around my stomach. _Hugging me. _I should have been happy, but I was too busy being worried.

"Mercedes? Mercy? Come on darlin' look at me," I pulled away from the hug noticing the tears forming in her eyes.

I lifted her chin with my finger.

"Talk to me,"

"It's…it's t-too much, there are people out there, hugging me, and crying all over me…and I…I just…I cant…I-"

"Shh, relax, Mercy, deep breaths, come deep breaths…"

"Sam, I cant do this…" her voice was muffled by my chest but I heard it.

"Just relax," I kept whispering to her over and over while stroking her hair gently.

She finally looked up. But made no effort to move out of my hug.

"I…There are people out there, talking to be about stuff I'm _supposed _to know and…"

"Ok breathe, breathe,"

"Can we go now?" she looked at me pleadingly.

"Sorry darlin' no dice, but I have an idea. Come on." She untangled herself from me, and I walked towards the door, I held my hand out for her to take and she did.

I walked up to her older brother, whispered my plan to him, he nodded smiling at Mercedes, who gave a weak smile back.

"Where are we going Sam?"

I didn't answer; I just guided her up the stairs and to her room, locking the door behind us.

"What are we _doing?"_

"I just hope you keep them in the same place…" I went over to her bookcase, moving it slightly, knocking along that side of the wall. I thanked god when I found the hollowed space.

Mercedes eyed me carefully.

"There's a false wall in my room?!"

"Shush now darlin'. No there's a hollow space in your wall behind your bookcase that you kept song books and journals."

She took interest then walking over, picking up one.

"I should read this…"

"Not now, but we'll take them with us." I stood up fully, grunting at the pain in my back.

"You ok?"

"Fine,"

"What happened to your back?"

"Life darlin' I'm getting old."

"Hey! I'm older what you tryna say?"

We laughed at that.

"It's that sofa bed, you need to sleep in proper bed. I sleep on the-"

"No. You aren't not sleeping on the sofa bed."

"But…"

"I've live, it's fine."

"How about I sleep here?"

She gestured to the bed.

"In your parents house?"

"You need a proper sleep Sam."

"And I've got reading to do," she tilted her head to the stack of books.

"Mercy…"

"One night Sam…you need the rest…I need to read."

"Ok, but if you change your mind…"

"I'll call, come on, I smell food…" She already was at the door.

I was getting ready to leave, hours later; we walked to the car together.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure," she nodded.

"If you need-"

"Anything call me." She finished the sentence.

"Ok, ok I'll stop worrying." I went to hug her and she didn't move away. She hugged back.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I asked quietly.

"I thought we were married…?"

"Married people _can _go on dates too…"

"Fair enough, when?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, got it, what time should I be ready?"

"Noon."

"Ok, see you then."

She smiled and waved me off, before turning to go back into the house.

**A/n I have an awesome idea for the next two chapters.**


	6. The Journals

**A/n This really short writing wise. But it's important.**

**Mercedes' view**

I was going through my song books and journals. Most of them were pointless. But there was one with SE engraved with what looked like pen at the top. After reading a few pages I realized SE was referring to Sam.

"_I love the way I feel with him, special, important, loved BEAUTIFUL. That's rare these days. I just want to feel beautiful again comfortable in my skin, I feel like Sam doesn't care about my size, he cares about me. Which is the thing keeping me sane these days. I thank god for him everyday._

Although I didn't remember the memory of the day this was written, there was a strange pain, like whatever I wrote about still hurt me whether I remembered it or not. I flipped a few pages.

"_Told mom and dad about Sam today. Apparently my _happiness _doesn't matter as much as_ my future. _What is that even suppose to mean? We're in high_

_school They think he isn't good for my. Maybe they'll come around._

Under that in blue pen, were the words Battlefied pg. 34 Song book 2.

One thing about me, apparently I am _very _organized.

I flipped open that song book, to the page and sure enough it was there.

"_I hope Sam and I can make it through this. I never thought I'd come to adore his stubbornness. But he refuses to go, even though they are trying everything to push him away."_

**BATTLEFIELD**

**Don't try to explain your mind**

**I know what's happening here**

**One minute it's love and suddenly**

**It's like a battle-field**

**One word turns into a **

**Why is it the smallest things that tear us down**

**My world's nothing when you're gone**

**I'm out here without a shield**

**Can't go back now**

**Both hands tied behind my back for nothing**

**Oh no**

**These times when we climb so fast to fall again**

**Why we gotta fall for it now**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like ...**

**a battlefield **

**Can't swallow our pride,**

**Neither of us wanna raise that flag**

**If we can't surrender**

**then we both gonna lose what we had, **

**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**

**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**

**I don't wanna fall for it now**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like ...**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**They could pretend that we are friends tonight**

**And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright**

**Cause baby we don't have to fight**

**And I don't want this love to feel like**

**A battlefield **

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**I never meant to start a war **

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like ...**

**a battlefield **

I stared at the lyrics, realizing who and what they were about. Given what I read before the were about mom and dad. And me and Sam _fighting for our relationship?_

I shrugged that off for now and read the journal with the most recent date.

There were a bunch of single line entries.

"_He proposed! I'm going to be Mrs. Sam Evans! Or Mrs. Sam Evans-Jones we'll see."_

"_Seriously wedding planning is _hard, _thank god for Kurt and my girls."_

"_Custom made dress doesn't get more diva than that!"_

"_Save the dates were mailed today!"_

"_And the invites,"_

"_Mom and dad refuse to come because it's Sam, I cant believe they'd miss this because they think I'll be better off without him, I cant believe this."_

"_Marcus will walk me down the aisle."_

"_Choosing a maid of honor…this is freaking hard."_

"_Santana, it is."_

"_Kurt said he'd marry us! Thank god, I cant imagine doing this without my boo."_

"_What in the hell is Sam talking about a superhero wedding? Is he insane? Love him though."_

"_24 DAYS LEFT!"_

"_Five days left and mom and dad still refuse to come."_

"_27 HOURS LEFT"_

"_Todays the day, time to get to work!"_

I was beyond confused. Mom and dad said they weren't invited. My handwriting says they refused, and the song…I just…what the hell is going on!

I pulled out my phone and texted Sam.

_**Don't bother coming to get me I'll be over in the morning.**_

I was a little surprised when he texted back, considering it was two in the morning

_**Something wrong?**_

_**Everything [deleted]**_

_**Nothing, everything's fine, I'll see you in the morning.**_


	7. Knowing

**A\n Hi! I got bored, so yea two chapters in one night. Oh and I forgot to mention the song in the last chapter was battlefield by Jordan Sparks.**

**ALSO I'm sorry, to the anon who left me a review today. I deleted it, because it was quite rude. Yes I'm aware this story isn't following the movie plot exactly. And I'm sorry you don't like it anymore. But I love the way it's coming along, and I hope everyone who still reads it is too.**

**Sam's POV**

I was standing on the porch drinking my coffee; it was nice out, when I saw her walking up the driveway. I jogged down to meet her. "Mercy, did you walk all the way here?" It was a 40 minute drive, the walk was double that.

"Clearly I did, Sam."

"It's 7 am,"

"So? You're awake are you not?"

"Yea, but, where are you going?"

"Inside," she pushed past me.

"Mercy?" I asked once we got inside. "Darlin' what's bugging you?"

"Did you know?" She asked curling up on the couch. I knew Mercedes. That meant "Let me get comfortable, because you have a whole lot to explain"

I sighed. Going to the kitchen and pouring her a cup of coffee. "Know what?" I said as I handed it to her.

"That they lied to me."

"…Yes."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Like what?"

"Like what are you serious?"

"Ok so I was supposed to sit here and be like "you're parents didn't come to our wedding, because they didn't want to"?"

"You were _supposed _to tell me the truth,"

"Would you have believed that?" I watched her think.

"You still should have said something!"

I was about to respond when I saw the tears falling.

I let her cry for like half a minute before moving to the side of the couch and squatting down to wipe her tears.

"You know what the messed up part is? They are the only part of my life I was sure of. I thought I remembered them, and now…when did they get so mean?"

"It's my fault."

"What?"

"Them not coming, it was my fault."

"No, it wasn't. They didn't want to, so they didn't."

"Yea, _because _of me."

"Were they mean to you?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"No, well not outright."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you the house was a gift?"

"Yea,"

"It came with a condition…"

"Which was?"

"Dump me and move on with your life."

Her mouth hung open a little. "Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Well, we're here, and you're here so what happened?"

"You told us no."

"Wait, "us"?"

"Mhhhm, you told them that you were gonna move in with me and they threw a fit saying how that wasn't the deal. I was gonna go…because it was hurting your relationship with them but you…" I chuckled at the memory.

"I what?"

"You told me, that you'd hunt me down shave my head if I left for that reason."

"Oh…"

"Yea, and then my parents, helped pay for some things."

"They don't like you _that _much?"

"Yea…"

"But _why?"_

"I helped you get your first recording contract, which led to the label you're signed to now signing you as an artist."

"So they don't like you for helping me? That's dumb."

"I am fully aware of how dumb it is."

"I'm glad, you stayed though, from what I read, I really need you in my life."

"Hmm, what'd you read?"

"Just the journals…"

"Yea, high school, you had a few…"

"Issues?"

"I hate calling them that. But sure."

"I wrote a song, it was in the book…"

"What was it called?"

"Battlefield, if I remember correctly."

"The first song you ever recording in the studio." I smiled.

"I recorded it? Can I hear?"

"Sure it'll be downstairs" she got up to walk into the basement. "…Hey Mercedes?"

She turned to look at me.

"Did you still wanna go out today? I mean it's ok if you don't but today's kinda special…"

"Special how?"

"It…ummm, is the day I proposed. We have traditions…but I mean if you don't want to…" I tried really hard not to sound sad.

"What kind of traditions?"

"Fun and crazy ones."

She looked at me, not amused.

"Let me make it a surprise? Please? I promise you'll love them." I asked hopefully.

"I hate surprises though Sam…"

"_Please?"_

"Fine Sam, fine." She came back towards the living room.

"Santana was my maid of honor?"

"Yes."

"What's superhero wedding?"

I laughed. "I wanted to wear my superman shirt under my wedding tux, you said you'd castrate me if I did…"

"Oh god, I was violent."

"They were empty threats though."

"I was at the coffee shop down the street, there was girl who is to say hi to you…"

"Becky, we went to school with her, didn't know her too well but…"

"Oh ok, well it's what like 8?"

"7:43."

"Yea, so I'm going to go this and then go nap for a bit."

"Got it, I'm drawing a comic so…"

We went our seperate ways. At about 8:30 I was going to go downstairs for a second cup of coffee, when I walked past the bedroom.

She still her shoes on.

I walked in, took them off her feet, her socks too. She began to stir a bit, but didn't wake up.

I put a pillow under her head, and grabbed an extra blanket, and put that on top of her. I kissed her forehead.

Then from the doorway, I just kinda watched her.

I didn't realize I was crying until, I tasted the salt.

"I love you darlin' and I miss you_ so _much."

I closed the door, and went to get my coffee.

**A/n next chapter is the date!**


	8. The Date

**A/N Story addiction right here y'all. And we aren't even half way done.**

"What are you doing?" she asked from the doorway. I glanced, trying to ignore the fact she was standing in a towel.

"Picking out your outfit." I said staring at the closet.

"I _can _dress myself."

"Oh I know you can but…it's part of the tradition."

"My clothes? How so?"

"Just trust me,"

"Sammy, these are church clothes, well minus the shoes." She said picking up the zebra print pumps.

"We are going for lunch…with my family."

"And why is that?"

"Everything has to be the way it was the day I proposed. And on that day we had lunch with my family."

"What else?"

"No way darlin', no more hints."

"Ok, I should get ready then…"

I stood with my back to her for a minute.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"I know this is weird since we're married and all but you have to get out for me to change."

"Right. _Right,_ sorry." I left, feeling kinda dumb I hadn't picked up on that. I took my shower, getting dressed I realized I didn't bring a shirt. So I walked to the bedroom and knocked, turning the doorknob only _after _she said come in.

"I forgot my shirt," I said picking it up off the bed. I noticed her looking at me from the mirror where she was doing her make-up. "You ok?"

"You have tattoos?" she got up walking over to me.

"I have _a_ tattoo." It was on my chest, over my heart.

She examined it for a few feet away. I saw her eyes widen as she stepped closer, placing her hands on my chest. "You…have my name on your chest?" she said tracing the letters. I had to ignore the feeling of her hands on me again. _This wasn't like that._

"Over my heart. It was the place for it."

"When?"

"A week after we were engaged. You've got one too."

"Well, I showered, I didn't see one," She looked down at small amount of cleavage she had exposed.

"Yours isn't on your chest Mercy,"

"Where is it then?"

"Your ear."

"What?"

"It's on your ear."

She walked over to the vanity mirror and moved her hair.

"Why is your name on my ear?"

She asked walking over to me again.

"So that no matter what you heard, I would always be that encouraging voice in your ear."

I watched her give silent aww at that, "ok darlin' give me 10 minutes and we'll go."

I walked out of the room.

We drove to my parents' house.

"Ok, there's Stacey and Stevie and they are the worst teenagers ever…I'm jokin' darlin'"

I watched her slowly smile, and then I watched it fade.

"Hey, you'll be fine Mercedes, they love you."

She nodded as we walked up to the door and walked inside.

"Ma! They're here!" Stacey shouted reaching for hugs. She hesitated for split second before hugging Mercedes. "Hey 'Cedes,"

Mercedes hugged her back, smiling, she seemed ok.

Lunch with them was good, easy, I guess we laughed and talked. Mercedes seemed happy and relaxed which was good.

We left shortly after.

"So where to now?"

"Home. I have something for you."

"Sam, I-"

"Don't like gifts, I know, but it's tradition baby." I saw her look at me funny when I called her that, but I didn't acknowledge it.

We got home, and let the dog out before running upstairs. I came back down with an envelope.

"Ok so I proposed too you three years ago today Mercy, and every year since then I give you one of these…" I handed her the envelope. She took it slowly pulling out the piece of paper inside.

I watched her all she tried to find the words. "It…this is _me."_

"Mhhm, every year I draw you a portrait, just to show you how beautiful you are…"

"Well…it's amazing, thank so much Sam."

I just grinned, holding a hand out to her, "Come on, "

"Where are we going?"

"The car,"

"Out again? But we just got home?"

"The story behind that," I said as we moved toward the car, "I was so nervous, that I forgot the ring and so-"

"It was obvious…" she said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"The nerves, you put your shoes on the wrong feet and all." She looked up at me. I couldn't believe she remembered that.

"Anyway continue with the story…"

"Yea, umm, so we umm had to come back, and I figured I'd give you your gifts so it wouldn't seem suspicious."

She laughed a little, after a while she looked at me. "Sammy? Where are we going, this is like the middle of no where."

"Trust me Mercy." I finally stopped. At the bottom of a hill.

"Come on darlin'" I said reaching for her hand as we got out the car.

"Are you insane? You want me to walk up that in _these _shoes?" She looked at me like I was nuts.

I walked up her, put her arm around my neck, "You said the same thing then too, but I never said _you _were walking." I picked her up carrying her bridal style up the hill. When I put her down, she smoothed out her dress.

"All part of the tradition," I said answering her silent question.

She just rolled her eyes, finally looking around, seeing the small table, set up, with candles and all.

"How?"

"We have good friends…"

"But Sam we already ate…" she said looking at the covers on the food.

"Dessert." I said simply. Pushing in her chair when she sat down.

I smiled, sitting across from her. I saw her face, and worried. "What's the matter?"

"I…just…you loved me so much, enough to go through all this…"

"Loved? No, no I _love _you."

"But I'm not the me that loves you back…"

"I know, but I still do love you Mercedes, I swore I'd be around, no matter what."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin anything…"

"Shush, you didn't ruin anything. Now, lift the cover."

She did as she was told.

"A box of chocolates?"

"Mhhm,"

she opened them and immediately went for the guide.

I took it from her.

"Oh no, no cheating."

"Cheating?"

"Just pick one up and take a bite."

"But how am I suppose to know which one is which?"

"You aren't that's the point. I have one too." I lifted the cover off my own tray.

"So what now?"

"We take turns. Did you want to go first?"

"Ok,"

I watched her pick one up and take a bite. Watching eagerly for her reaction.

"Good?"

"Mhhm, your turn,"

I did the same.

She laughed at my reaction.

"Don't like it?"

I shock my head. "Not at all."

She smiled picking it up and taking a bite.

"You're weird, because that's awesome." She laughed.

"No, it most definitely was horrible…"

"Ok Sammy whatever you say…"

that went out for a while, us eating chocolate at random.

Until I saw the sun setting, I took her hand.

"I asked you to marry me, at sunset, and it was the best decision I ever made."

"Even though my parent hated you?"

"Even then," I nodded moving to get on one knee in front of her.

"You aren't re-proposing are you?"

"No darlin' but I would in a heart beat."

"Sam, all of this was so sweet of you and just…thank you." She leaned down to meet me her lips touching mine briefly. She sat up. "Thank you Sam, and I just hope one day, I can love the way you love me."

"Mercy?"

"Yes?"

"Can…can I kiss you again?"

"Sure," she laughed.

the kiss was brief yet again, and I wanted nothing more than to deepen it, I would have given anything, but I didn't.

pulling away we smiled.

"We should go home," I whispered.

"Carry me down?"

"Of course tradition, remember?"

**A/n things are going great for our samcedes, they had their re-first kiss.**

**Will the happy last? Oh honey don't be naïve. :p**

**Review and I will PM you a preview of next chapter!**


	9. You Had a Way Out

We drove home in silence which wasn't as weird these days, it was raining just lightly.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Do you regret it?"

"What Darlin'?"

"The rain…we were driving in the rain…when" she looked at me and I nodded knowing what she was getting at.

"Every second of everyday darlin' why?"

"Are you sure?"

"Am I _sure I regret it?"_

"Yes."

"What in the hell kind of question is that? Of course I do!" I was more hurt than angry by that.

"Ok."

"Mercedes…" I turned to her, "Why did you ask me that?"

"I was just wondering…

"…Mercedes…"

"You had an out Sam, a clean way out, why in the hell didn't you take it?" she looked at me sadly.

"…Because I love you…I could never…"

"Why not? I mean why not just leave?"

"Because I _love you. _How many times do I have to say that?"

"Until it's true…"

"What?"

"You don't love me Sam, you love the woman you married. And I may look like her but…I'm not that woman."

I ran my hand through my hair. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Depends on what you think that is…"

"Are you saying you want me to leave?"

"No, Sam no, I want you to be _happy. _And don't tell me you are because I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm happy with you." I felt the lump in my throat.

"No, you aren't. not now. You want to be, I see that too, but you aren't."

"Mercy…"

"Sam, if you love me hear me out. You've been there every second since I woke up. You need to take a step back, and breathe."

"And what would that do?"

"Give you some perspective, decide…whether you still lo-"

"Whether loving you is worth it…are you kidding me?"

I got out of the car and walked up to the house. Her following close behind, calling me.

"What?!" I finally snapped after she shut the door.

"I just wants what's best for you Sam, you cant do this to yourself, it's hurting you."

"You…are asking me give up on you Mercedes, on us. Even for a minute…how could you?" I felt the tears slide down my cheeks.

"I promised you, I wouldn't. _ever. _I know you don't remember baby, I know but still I _promised. _I just…I can't…you're asking me to walk away. Don't you get it? The reason I'm still here, I want to be here. I want to be with you Mercedes. Even though we're married I want to be with you just as much if not more than I did when we met, you understand that?"

"Sam…" we locked eyes, and she stepped forward, our bodies inches apart.

I noticed the tears on her eyes as well.

"I…" She started. "I understand, Sammy I do, honest. But just a break. A day or two, _please." _She looked at me pleading slipping a hand to the back of my neck making me look at her.

"I don't want to,"

"I know, I know but you need it Sam,"

"I-"

"Please?"

Her lips were on mine again, it was a pleading kiss, the kind that could make anyone's knees weak.

I pulled her away slightly. "I…I need to go take a shower,"

She nodded, slightly stunned.

Mercedes' POV

I waited until I heard the shower turn on to lean my back against the bedroom door and cry. What was I doing? And why was I doing it? He's a good guy, he deserves better than to live half a life with me. He said he didn't mind, but his eyes every time he looks at me, he's not looking at me, he looking for the me he knows.

He deserves better, than what I have to give right now.

I needed to talk to someone. Someone who would be straight up and honest with me.

And not tell Sam.

I pulled out my phone and sent a text.

"Meet me for coffee, the Lima Bean tomorrow at 9?"

I minute later I got a text back "Sure thing see you then."

I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I was up and dressed by 8 am.

"Mercedes?" Sam came down the stairs fixing his collar. "Did you want coffee?"

"No thank you, where are you going?"

"Another meeting with the publisher, you'll be ok here?"

"Yea, I'll take a walk if I need to."

"Ok," he went to leave.

"Sam?"

He turned, "Yes?"

"I'm so sorry...about last night."

"Don't worry about it Mercedes, I'll see you when I get back ok?"

I nodded, forcing a smile.

The way he said my name, Mercedes. Not Mercy, or Darlin' he called me Mercedes. Ever since last night... god I feel so stupid!

He left, and I glanced at the clock 8:34 AM.

I took a walk to the coffee shop.

Sitting down at a table.

"Hey Mercy? You ok?" I looked up into the face of the person I wanted to meet me.

"No... not in the least."

"What's the matter?" sitting down across from me.

I sighed, and closed my eyes feeling them start to burn; this was not the time or place for tears.

"Shane...I really messed up."

"How?"

I explained what happened last night.

"Mercedes…." Shane sighed shaking his head.

"Sam, he's not the kind of guy to give up. And you keep telling him to."

"What do you mean?"

"We dated in high school remember?"

"Yea, I do."

"Sam came back, after he moved away, and he _fought _for you. For your heart, we broke up because he got it back. And you pushed him away, but he came back. He won't give up on you, I don't think he knows how."

"But…"

"You want him too?"

"No, yes, I just don't want him to hold on to something, _someone _he may never get back, he'll drive himself insane."

"It'd be worth it to him…" Shane said thoughtfully.

"Why? I just don't understand why do that to yourself?"

"Because he loves you."

"But I'm not me, that's my point!"

"Let the man hold on to his hope Mercy, damn."

So what I got from Shane, was to leave Sam be. _Helpful._

I got home, and went upstairs.

"Sam…what are you doing?"

"Packing,"

"Why? You aren't going anywhere."

He stopped and looked at me, "I swear we agreed I was…"

"No we said you needed a break, not that you should leave your house."

"_Our house._ And too bad I'm almost done."

"Sam…"

"No, it's fine, umm, I'll take shadow with me, numbers are on the fridge if you need any of them. I moved the key from under the mat so no one comes barging in," he put the duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Sam! Stop! Please…"

"You were right, Mercedes. I need a minute to clear my head."

"Sam, I didn't mean for you to…"

"Shush, hush now darlin' I'll come back to you, I always find my way to you."

I heard the door lock, the car start. And I sobbed.

I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. He left, I know I told him to but it hurt. I wanted him here. But he needed to focus on himself for a bit.

I told him to go, so why did it hurt so much to hear him leave?


	10. An UPDATE Y'ALL!

**A/n Y'all are awesome you know? Woke up to like 13 messages telling me to keep going with the story the way I want.**

**And **_**some **_**of you even pulled the "If you love me…" card. **_**Nice.**_

**Ok, so looks like I'm continuing…and if we're doing this my way we are looking at least 20 chapters, so yes. Thank you, I love you, and I have chapters to writing so bye!**

***Waves happily***


	11. The Roommate Agreement

**A/n we're doing this my way! **_**Sweet! **_**Ok ok so yea, this is exciting!**

"Sam…"

"Kurt please! Just go check on her…please!"

"Ok, ok Sam relax…"

"Why'd I leave her like that…" I paced my room in my parent's house.

"Sam! Listen to me ok? I'll go check on her ok, just relax, she's fine, it's only been 2 nights…"

"She won't pick up…won't return my texts…"

"I'm leaving now, ok she's fine, just breathe."

I hung up with Kurt, and Stacey and Stevie walked in.

"Hey big bro,"

"Sammy, sit down. It's time for a talk…"

"A talk? Oh god, do I have to go get mom and dad so we can talk about s-?"

"What! No, oh my god no!"

"Bro, we need to talk to you. About Mercedes."

"Oh."

"Yea, here's the deal, you love her right?"

"Yea…"

"Good, so we have a plan."

"Guys, the doctor said…"

"We know, but listen…"

"Ok so tomorrow you go back home. We ordered you a bed so you-"

"Ordered me a bed? What are y'all talking about?"

"She's your wife right?"

"In all technicalities yes…"

"Right, but how about you do this on her terms?"

"I'm so lost…"

"We ordered you a bed, we'll go move your clothes, and she has her space you have yours."

"So I'll be her roommate as opposed to her husband…" I said sarcastically. But then I thought…and it clicked.

"Oh my god, you guys are geniuses!" I got up to hug them. That was it! Start from the beginning, like the _very _beginning.

Mercedes and I lived together in college. After she switched majors and I went into graphic design. We lived off campus so… that was really the time period where we clearly got to know each other. Habits and all that. She sings in the shower, doesn't like sleeping without a blanket, and that kind of stuff.

"Now for the second half of our plan, you'll need a tape recorder and tapes…"

"And paper and pens, for the letters! We need to draw up the agreement! And call Kurt and Marcus!"

"Sure, sure Sammy let us go, Stevie come on hurry! "

And they bolted out the door.

"And I'm lost _again."_

**Mercedes' POV**

"Why am I such an idiot?"

"Oh honey, you aren't, stop it." Kurt put an arm around me.

"I just wanted him to have a chance to be happy."

"He was happy though,"

"But he was hurting, I could see it."

"So could I but he loves you."

"No he loves-"

"You're still you mercy. You still possess every single quality Sam fell in love with, every single one."

**A/N Y'all know Kurt had to say it!**

"I told him to go clear his head for a few days…"

"Not happening…"

I looked up at Kurt who had an arm around me. "What?"

"You know why I came over? He called _begging _me to check on you."

"Oh,"

"Why are you ignoring him?"

"What I'm supposed to say?"

"…I see. But he's going nuts, worrying."

"I didn't want him to worry…"

"Well, he is."

"He was suppose to be relaxing…"

"So we had this idea…"

"We?"

"Marcus, Stevie, Stacey and I."

"About what?"

"You need a roommate."

"Sam _does _still live here Kurt," I narrowed my eyes at him

"Easy with that glare Mercy, and I know, that's my point."

"I don't understand."

"Sam should be your roommate. None of this husband pressure."

"I get it, but is he ok with that?"

"Yup, but there's something else…"

"They assigned you a therapist to help you work through this, and you haven't called her." He looked at me.

"I don't want to…" I looked down at my fingers.

"Mercy…it could help you know."

"I know,"

"Just _try." _He smiled warmly at me.

"Oh and you'll need these." He said reaching for the bag he'd carried in.

"What am I suppose to do with a tape recorder, tapes envelopes, paper and pens?"

"Write, record; the obvious."

"_Kurt."_

"Look, you and Sam need to be on the same page here, so for what you can't say. Write it down."

"And the recorder…?"

"Figured you may want to put some your memories on tape, if writing things down doesn't work out."

"Kurt? That sounds insane, but ok I'll try. Thank you." I gave him a hug.

"Now, Stevie and Stacey ordered Sam a bed, should be here soon, Marcus is on his way to help clear space and want me to start moving his clothes," he got up and headed for the stairs.

"Y'all are serious?"

"Yup, you coming?"

"No, I have to handle some stuff…I'll be back in a bit ok, boo?" I reached for my purse.

"What did you call me?"

"Boo? I don't know, it works for you. Do you mind?"

"No, I don't… you used to call me that all the time, only time you ever call me Kurt is when you really need my attention."

"Oh well, boo it is then. I'll be back." I closed the door just as mom pulled up. Walking into the house dad greeted me. "Oh, I know that face, what's the matter sweetie?"

"I know the real reason you guys didn't come to the wedding."

There was silence.

"Two things are really bugging me though. One you _lied _to me, and two Sam is an amazing guy, you had no right to put him through hell."

"Mercy…"

"I wasn't done!" I raised my voice.

"I am a grown woman, this control needs to stop, I've dealt with too much of it. And that's just the parts I _remember._ My dream was always to sing, _always. _And it was Sam, who helped me. I am grateful to him for that. As for the lying to me part. how dare you try to take advantage of such a situation, I trusted you!"

"We were just trying to right the wrongs…" mom said quietly.

"Yea? Well you could have tried not making them in the first place."

"Mercedes! Do not speak to your mother that way!"

I just rolled my eyes, "Bye." I walked out and shut the door. I started walking before I pulled out my phone.

"Mercy?...What's the matter darlin' why are you crying?"

"…Can you come get me? Please?"

"Yea, yea of course where are you?"

"…I…I'm just leaving my pa…parent's house."

I swear I heard him say damn under his breath before he said "Of course, of course just walk the path, I'll meet you at the end."

**Sam's POV**

She wiped her tears as she got into the passenger seat. "I'm sorry," I turned off the car.

"For what?"

"Calling you, I just…"

"Look at me Mercedes, you don't _ever _have to be sorry for coming to me. About _anything _do you understand that?"

she nodded.

"Ok well, I think you and I need to have a little talk…yes?" she nodded again.

"Ok to the ice cream shop!"

we drove to the ice cream shop and got a table, with our ice cream.

"So? You said we had to talk…can I go first?"

"Of course."

"Ok well first I'm sorry about telling you leave, I just wanted you to be happy, and not have to worry about me…"

"I know Mercy, I know. What I need you to understand is that I am happy, as long as you're around I will be happy."

"I told my parents I knew they lied to me."

"Oh?"

"Yea…"

"Tell you what? We'll finish up and head home, sound good?" I felt like a jerk I really didn't know how to re-handle this.

"Sounds good." She smiled.

When we got home, there was a proper bed in my office, and my clothes were hung and folded. On clothing racks like the ones you find in stores. All my undergarments in bins in the corner. I was guessing that was Kurt.

Mercy went to change out of her clothes, and then came back to look at what they did to my office.

"I like it, it's nice." She said looking around.

"Yea, me too, what ya got there?"

she was holding two large rather full envelopes.

"I'm not sure, they were on the bed."

I took one from her opening it.

"Oh lord." I chuckled.

"What?" she looked over.

"Wow, they weren't kidding…"

Two stacks of paper

typed

about 40 pages each.

Titled

"**The Roommate Agreement."**

**A/n super fluff ahead, because we are doing this my way, and my way means we need two things. Drama and fluffy!**


	12. A Cuddle Clause

We sat in the living room on out separate couches reading the agreements.

There were clauses for things like

Laundry- Do your own laundry, unless other wise discussed.

Food- Make the grocery lists _together,_ and them alternate who picks them up.

Visitors- No overnight visitors of the opposite sex at _ANY POINT. _Because…no, just don't.

Cleaning- No cleaning should be done before 10 AM on weekends and after 11 pm on any day, because people need sleep!

TV and Movies- Have a movie night, at least once a week.

The dog- You can't have him back he's ours now! So there!

The letters/recordings- Use it a communication excerise, whatever's on your minds.

"Sam are you reading this?" she laughed.

"I am,"

"It's ridiculous."

"So why are you reading?" I looked over at her.

"Because the ridiculousness interests me." She stuck her tongue out at me, and continued reading.

"Oh my god Sam, page 27."

I flipped to the page and laughed. "They included a "cuddle clause", really?"

She cleared her throat and read. "Cuddling can be done while watching movies _only if _both parties agree."

"So want I'm hearing is cuddle if you want to?" I looked at her.

"That's what it says…"

"Wow."

"There's a cooking section."

"No one needs a home cooked meal _everyday _Mercedes." It said.

"What?"

I looked at her "We both work from home, so you cooked for me a lot."

"_Everyday?"_

"Something like that, yea."

"Well _ain't happening." _She said before signing.

"Oh _ouch." _I patted my stomach.

"Shh, you'll live."

"I don't know about that," I pretended to look wounded.

"Quiet Sam. Ok well I'm done with the ridiculousness for now. So what did you wanna do?"

she sat up and looked at me.

"Well roommate of mine, we should go to the store on a count of we don't have much food around here."

"Do we have to make a list?" she pouted dramatically.

"I don't recall signing that part of the agreement as of yet…"

"Good point, let's go!"

"Mercy hold a minute. We should talk about a few things first…"

"It's just food Sammy."

"You have an appointment with the therapist on Monday at two."

"You know about that?"

"Course,"

"Do I have to?"

"Well, I'm not going to force you, but it may be good for you. Think about it?"

"Ok I will, now, groceries?"

"Yes,"

we spent 2 hours in the grocery store, and we weren't stalling or anything we were just taking our time.

Getting back and unpacking, she sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"After all that I don't want to cook."

"Pizza?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure," she smiled.

_Sweet I get pizza!_

As we ate, she asked me things. "Do we go to church?"

"Yes,"

"Can we go Sunday?" **A/N It's Friday afternoon btw.**

"Of course."

"Can I start work again? I'm bored…"

I chuckled, "Sure I'll call Rachel in the morning."

"Rachel? Finn's girlfriend. Why?"

"You aren't the only one working on an album…you are help produce hers, while you write yours."

"_Right, _I should probably finish…or…"

"Or what?"

"Given the circumstances maybe I should just start over…"

"Well, you have until April of next year so…9 months." I chuckled.

"What?"

"You use to tell me that your first album would be like your baby, so that's fitting."

"Huh, yea it is huh?"

"So now what?"

"Well… I have music to listen to, I found this guitar solo on tape it's amazing."

"Why thank you."

"It's yours?"

"Yea, I play, I used to sing too."

"Oh,"

the night when on, I was working away when there was a knock on my office door. I opened it expecting Mercy. Instead there was a folded piece of paper on the ground.

I opened it.

_**Dear Sam,**_

_**I figured I'd give this letter thing a shot. Tell me about our first kiss.**_

_**Mercy **_

Now, _there's a story. _I closed the door again, pushed the comic aside and began writing.

_**Dear Mercy,**_


	13. Brownies

**Mercedes' POV**

Oh hell to the no! At 7:10 in the morning on a Saturday?! Sam must be out of his goddamn mind!

I opened the door, ready to cuss at him. Instead there's a tray on the floor. A plate of eggs bacon and hash browns, a glass of orange juice. And 2 notes. One small one big.

I picked it up, looking quickly to the right towards the bathroom as I saw the door shut. _He'd been watching. _I carried it in to the room, placing it down reading the smaller note first.

"_Now Mercy, I made breakfast, I don't think that face is a proper thank you! It's early but I figured we could lounge around today…._

_Sam"_

_**Dear Mercy,**_

_**I want to say are first kiss was somewhere amazing and romantic but it wasn't, but it was amazing. We had just got back from our loss in Chicago, where'd I'd asked you to be my girlfriend on the plane ride back. The next day we spent the whole day at the Lima fair. Which now that I think about it is in town until next Sunday. Anyway we were walking hand and hand as we passed the tilt-a-whirl. I really wanted to go on it, you were less than impressed. But I somehow managed to convince you to go on with me. We were waiting in the line, and I wrapped my arms around you from behind, you rested your head back on my shoulder telling me you didn't see the point in waiting in such a long line. I turned your face towards me with my finger and kissed you. You moved away, which made me feel like a **_**total **_**idiot. But we moved out of the line and before I could say anything you explained that the angle was weird and you kissed me again.**_

_**Tell me, how've you been, really.**_

_**Sam**_

I read the notes smiling, and I ate. Then walking over to the desk grabbing a pen and two pieces of paper.

**Sam's POV**

I heard the knock, and I listened carefully and I heard her run away. I chuckled, opening the door and reaching for the notes.

_**Dear Sam,**_

_**I've been ok I guess. It's hard to know what ok is, but I'm trying. Thank you for being here. I just I hate waiting for things and waiting for memories to return well it's really frustrating. I was thinking maybe, I could go to that therapist? If you'll take me?**_

_**Mercy**_

_**P.S. Can we go to that fair sometime?**_

I smiled a little. She was trying I knew that and I was proud of her. And of course we'd go to the fair!

I read the smaller note.

"_Breakfast was delicious thank you! How did you know I made a face? Anyway dinner's on me then!"_

_Mercy_

I smiled. I had an idea.

"Mercy!" I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she opened the door.

"We should have a movie night, or day rather…"

"Ok what should we watch?"

"RENT?" I said knowing her reaction.

"Yes! Favorite movie ever!"

"I know, or there's Avatar, the Day After Tomorrow, Annie…"

"All of the above! I vote for all the above!" she said excitedly.

"That's a long movie day, let's get started! I'll make popcorn!"

"It's 8:30 in the morning Sam…"

"So? Just don't tell anybody…"

"Fine." She laughed.

6 hours later she reached for the remote "I have a TV headache."

"Same, what now?"

"Nap." She said.

"Food."

"How about I make we food then we'll nap?"

"_We? _So we'll be napping together?" I playfully raised my eyebrows at her. "Ow! Mercy did you just throw a pillow at me?"

"Yes, I did. Now come on, up."

"Where are we going?"

"The kitchen, you're hungry aren't you?"

"I'm a big boy, I can make my own food." I pouted dramatically.

"Don't go there Sammy, now what to make?" she stood with her hands on her hips thinking.

"Fried chicken, rice and brownies for dessert." I said.

She looked at me. "Ok,"

"…I was kidding."

"You _never ever ever _kid about fried chicken." She said pointing a finger at me. "Now help me." She said demandingly.

"Yes Mrs. Evans." I chuckled, starting to find bowls and things.

"What did you just call me?" I had to think about it for a second. "I'm sorry Mercy, it's just a habit, sorry." I said again.

"No it's fine, I mean it is my name…I think."

"You think?"

She stopped cracking the eggs. "Is it hyphenated?"

"Mhhm, Jones-Evans."

"Hmm, I thought it'd be the-"

"Other way around? You thought about it…"

"Then what?"

"Figured we'd keep your name intact for when you became a superstar. It'd be too long if you kept the whole thing."

"Hmm," she said dismissively, watching me.

"What?"

"You _did not_ just pick that up, put it away,"

I looked at the brownie mix in my hand, "But you said there'd be brownies…"

"_Yes, _from _scratch. _Now put that away or lord help me…" she rolled her eyes.

I hung my head with a smile, putting the mix back.

"You haven't me made scratch made brownies in forever."

"Well then, it's overdue huh?" she smiled. "Now, help me with the chicken."

So we fried chicken for a while in silence.

I went to my office and got my IPod and speakers.

There was an instrumental version of human nature, that I played. I just listened to her happily hum along.

"Not singing with me? You're a meanie!"

"You're humming darlin' not singing."

"_Ruining the logic Sammy."_

She glared then smiled at me.

"Stop eating the chocolate! I wont have any to make brownies if you eat it all!" She said after we ate and were starting on dessert.

"Shh, there's enough,"

"Stop it Sam."

"_Fine." _I said grinning.

I waited until she was stirring the batter to offer my help with stirring.

"Stop eating it!"

"But it's good!"

"Stop it, you'll make yourself sick."

"You'd take care of me…right?" I said half joking half serious.

"Not if you do it to yourself."

"But _Mercy_ it's good! Here try," I lifted the spoon to her mouth, just as she turned her head.

"Sam…You just got brownie batter on my cheek!"

"Meh, could be worse." I said simply taking the batter off her cheek with my thumb and eating it.

"Are you always this bad?" she laughed.

"Oh this ain't bad, this is my well behaved…"

"Oh lord, ok _move, _have to get this in the oven before you eat everything."

I moved over, and for a while I just watched her.

"_Why _are you looking at me?"

"Hmm? What? Nothing…"

"Ok, look I'm going to shower, watch the brownies."

She went to walk past me brushing against me slightly. And walked up the stairs

_Sam you horny fool, stop it! _I mentally screamed realizing I was watching her again.

"I…I'll clean up."

**Mercedes' POV**

I took a nice long shower. Getting back into the bedroom I noticed there was a tray on the desk. A brownie and a glass of milk. With a note.

_Goodnight Mercy._

I smiled to myself. Had my snack and went to bed.

**A/n next chapter is Mercedes' trip to the therapist! And some feelings come out into the open, in an **_**interesting **_**way. No preview this time, but I'll have it up maybe tomorrow night.**


	14. Serious 911

"Did you want me to go in with you?" I asked her. We were parked in front of the therapist office she just refused to get out the car.

"No, I've got this, Sammy it's ok, promise," she said as she opened the door, got out and closed it. Turning back to me she said "I'll call you when I'm done."

**Mercedes' POV**

"Mercedes my name is Doctor Preston how are you today?"

I took in her appearance. A very plain looking woman, about 40, nothing really special or memorable about her.

"Fine, thank you."

"How are things?"

_Is she for real?_

"I would tell you, but I can't remember that's _sort of the whole problem here."_

**An hour later**

**Sam's POV**

Mercy hadn't called, I figured maybe she wasn't done, so I sat and waited in front of the therapist office.

"Mr. Evans?" She walked out of her office.

"Doctor Preston, hi."

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"…I…ummm, I'm waiting for Mercedes…"

"Oh honey, she left 20 minutes ago."

"What? By herself?"

"She said you were out front waiting…oh dear it would appear we have a problem."

_Just a little! _I mentally screamed.

"You know what? She's probably walking home, to clear her head…" I said. I didn't want the cops out looking for her like she was a fugitive.

I thanked the doctor and left.

I called her, 21 times. No answer.

Pulling out my phone I texted all my former glee club members, her brother, my siblings.

**Serious 911. I can't find Mercedes, MIA from the therapist office. Start searching.**

The replies poured in in seconds.

_**What?! Leaving now!**_

_**On it!**_

_**Oh my god. Of course.**_

_**Damn it trouty! I'm on it!**_

_**Getting in the car now!**_

_**Shit yo, I'm wheeling out now.**_

_**Finn and I are leaving right now!**_

_**Oh my god Sammy we're on it!**_

_**Little sis is probably thinking somewhere, I'm on it.**_

**Oh no! We have to hurry! It's getting dark!**

_Shit!_

30 minutes later, we were all standing in front of my house. No Mercedes.

"Screw this, it's dark I'm calling the cops." I said, getting my phone.

Kurt lower my shaking hand, "I'll do it."

"I need a drink," I heard Santana whisper, as she paced worriedly.

"_What _did you just say?" I spun around.

"I'm freaking the fuck out Sam!" She said in defense.

_A drink?_

"Did anyone check the bars?" there were only 3 in town.

I was meant with shaking heads and gasps.

I took off running.

"Sam!" I heard what sounded like Tina.

"Split up!" I yelled back.

Mike and Finn, caught up with me.

I opened the door, to the bar.

"Hey Sam,"

"Kitty! Tell me you've seen Mercy?!" I ran up to the bar.

She stopped cleaning the glass in her hand.

"Corner." She tilted her head. "Drunk off her ass, sulking because I cut her off 20 minutes ago."

I was about to run over, when Finn stopped me.

"Dude, be cool, you know how she is when drunk."

"Hi Mercy." I said kneeing in front of her.

"Sammy? Hi Sammy!"

"Hi darlin' you scared me…"

She looked saddened, like she was about to cry. "Sorry…"

"It's ok, sweetheart, it's ok."

"She was an idiot! I hated her! I'm not going back you can't make me!" she pouted.

"Ok, ok we won't go back how about we go home instead?"

"Home is nice, let's go." She tried standing up and stumbled.

"Whoa, easy there. Finn!" I called he was next to me in an instant.

"Pick her up, let's get her to the car. Mike call everyone, tell them we got her."

"Bro, where are her shoes?"

He said and for the first time I noticed she was barefoot.

"If she wasn't drunk I swear to god, I would have hit her, she threw them at me."

Kitty said handing them to Mike.

"Why didn't you call me?" I turned to Kitty.

"She came in here, mumbling about an idiot, I figured you fucked up or something."

"Oh well, I didn't, at least not directly…"

"You are _really _tall," she said as Finn picked her up.

"I know, I know." He said rather unimpressed.

Getting in the house and up the stairs she seemed to sober up a little.

"Why'd you run darlin'?" I helped her take her shoes off.

"She was an _idiot. _Saying I was in denial and shit. I'm it in denial. Not at all."

"About what?"

"She said it sounded like I was falling for you, and I'm like "well duh lady course I am! What's wrong with you?!" Then she wanted to talk to you about it. I told her no."

Drunken Mercedes rambles. A lot. But she's also an honest drunk.

"Why would that be a bad idea?"

"Because she was all, "He is your husband, falling for him wouldn't be _horrible." _I never freaking said it would be! I mean you are like the nicest guy ever and _really _hot, I mean what would be bad about that?"

"Don't know." I said trying to keep her talking. _Ok I know, it's mean, but she just admitted to falling for me, I wanna see what else she says before she sobers completely. Don't judge me._

"Nothing. Nothing is the right answer Sammy."

"Ok, got it, now did you wanna change?"

She was in pretty comfortable clothes, but I figured I'd ask.

"No that's too much work, I don't have time for that much work."

"Ok here, I'll just help take off the jewelry ok?"

She nodded. "You are very nice, you know, very nice."

"Thank you, darlin'"

"You're welcome."

I left the room to get water and Advil, when I got back she was already asleep. I left them on the night stand.

I tucked her in, and went to my office.

_SHE WAS FALLING FOR ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE AWESOMENESS OF THAT?! DO YOU?!_


	15. Karma is a BITCH!

"_Ok why _do you keep _looking _at me?" I stopped slipping my coffee.

"Hmm? What? No…no reason darlin' how's your head?"

"Like someone's bashing it in with a hammer…but I'm fine."

"Go relax, when you're done ok?"

"What happened anyway?"

"The therapist pissed you off so you ran away and got drunk, and scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry Sammy, I didn't mean to worry you." I sipped my coffee again.

"It's fine darlin' you're home and safe and…it's all ok."

"What'd you wanna do today?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking of finishing up a comic…"

"Another? You started a new one?"

"…I did."

"Can I see it?" I asked eagerly.

"Not until I'm done."

"Oh ok, Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did I say anything dumb last night?"

"No, not at all, don't worry."

"Ok, I'm gonna go lay down now," I said placing the empty cup down and heading for the stairs.

**Sam's POV**

Karma. That's what this is, straight up karma. I don't know what I did or didn't do but. Karma, I tell you.

I mean she's beautiful, and sexy without trying, SO _this?_ Isn't cool. At all, like at all. And she's in to me! So all those things together than add in the fact that we aren't intimate. Freaking torturing my soul, Karma is a bitch.

"I don't get it…" Blaine said on the phone later that day.

"What don't you get?"

"Sam, she's your _wife, _it's not a sin to find her attractive."

"Diva _is_ fine as hell bro."

"Puck, I will kick your ass. _Stop _talking about her like that."

"It's true though…"

"Puck, Sam's having an issue, can we not discuss his _wife's _hotness?" Blaine said.

"Thank you Blaine, like I was saying, I'm going to die."

"With a serious case of blue balls, I'm sure."

"_Puck,"_

"Shutting up, got it."

"I just don't know, what I'm suppose to do with-"

"Sam?" I looked up at the door to see her standing there.

"I'll have to call you guys back." I said hanging up.

"What's wrong darlin'?"

"Nothing…"

"You ok?"

"I don't feel too good." She said weakly.

_Hangover._

But just to be sure, a felt her head.

"You're a little warm."

"Mhhm, it's warm in there." She tilted her head towards the bedroom.

"It's colder in here, wanna come lay down in here instead?" she nodded, shyly.

"It's no problem darlin' really, go lay down, I'll be right back ok?"

I went downstairs and whipped up a hangover milkshake.

Handing it to her when I got upstairs she looked at me funny.

"Milk, Nutella and a banana. Tina's cure, but it works."

She drank it, and snuggled under the covers.

I went to do the dishes from the morning. When there was a knock on the door.

"Mrs. Jones?"

"Hello Sam,"

"What can I do for you?"

"Can I speak to Mercedes?"

"She's asleep."

"It's past noon,"

"She had a rough night, what can I help you with?"

"We are going on vacation, her dad and I."

I nodded both unimpressed and un-amused.

"And we would like her to come with us. Give you could give this to her for me?" she said handing me an envelope.

"Yes, ma'am, goodbye now."

I put the envelope on the table and resumed to wash the dishes. My anger getting the better of me. Did they think I was stupid? Take her on vacation and then what? Not bring her back to me? They would do that. They would just-

"Shit!" I cursed as I got water all over my shirt from angrily washing the dishes.

I ran upstairs, walking softly into my office where Mercy slept to get another shirt.

I'd just stripped it off, when I felt eyes on me.

"Hi," she said tiredly.

"Hi darlin' feeling any better?"

she shook her head. She was on the far side of the bed, so I climbed over to feel her forehead again. "Not as warm…"

"Hmm," she yawned.

"Sleep." I said getting ready to get up, when a familiar touch around my arm stop me.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm using you as a pillow be still…" she said guiding me down and making herself comfortable.

"Ok, I dont think there was a human pillow clause in the roommate agreement." I said lightly.

"I'll add it in the morning." She drifted to sleep as I stroked her hair. I took in the situation fully.

She is asleep on my shirtless chest with her hands on my abs.

Karma you are a bitch.


	16. Put on A Shirt!

I woke up to an empty bed.

"Mercy?"

I heard nothing. So I wandered around.

"Mercy?" I said again opening the bathroom door.

"In the shower." She said back.

The shower curtain was drawn.

"You have turn the water _on, _darlin'" I said smirking.

"Working on it Sammy, hush."

"Why are you up so early it's 5 am?"

"I went to sleep at 5 last night. By the way, we're going out today."

"Where to?"

"On a picnic."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Now get out."

"Ok ok I'm going."

**Mercedes POV**

I haven't been on a picnic in a _while. _I think, anyway I want to go on one, so we are; I was busy making the sandwiches.

"Sam…?"

"Mhhm…"

"Is there a reason you have yet to put on a shirt at 2 in the afternoon?"

"_Mercy, _are my abs distracting you?" I watched him grin.

"Yes…no I just ummm, you should put on a shirt that's all."

"You're sure that's all?" he moved closer.

"Sam…go put on a shirt." I stepped back.

"But I have nice abs. would you not agree?"

"_Yes, _but it's the principle of the thing."

"You think I'm hot, where's the principle in the fact that I cant walk around shirtless in front of a girl who finds me attractive?"

**Sam's POV**

I watched her fumble for an answer.

I chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked sharply.

"You wanna kiss me."

"Oh really? And how do you figure that?"

"Because if you didn't we wouldn't be this close now would we?"

"Could be the fact, that you keep moving forward and the counters blocking me from going anywhere."

"Always with the comebacks."

"That was a fact _actually."_

"Mhhm, so your saying if I kissed you, you wouldn't enjoy it?"

"I never said that Sam."

"Oh?"

"All I'm saying is that we should be careful what we do, we wouldn't-" her fingertips touched my abs. "wouldn't umm, want to confuse things between us." She nodded slightly looking up at me.

I stepped back turning my attention to the picnic basket. "You're right, wouldn't want to do that at all."

I watched her out of the corner of my eye. Clearly shocked by the direction the conversation had just taken.

"Now, what are we packing for dessert?" I turned to her. She said nothing, just looked at me.

"Mercedes, are you going to answer me?"

She was beside me in an instant, turning me to face her. Her lips were warm, the kiss was wanting, _craving_. Exactly what we both needed. Pulling away for air I whispered, "What happened to not confusing things?" teasingly.

"I'm not confused, so this ones on you," she said before pressing her lips and her body into mine.

"You may wanna take that back, it could be dangerous?"

"I. Doubt. That." She said between kisses.

"Are you doubting my ability to be dangerous?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"No," she brought I finger up to trace the outline of my lips. "I'm just saying I can handle it."

The doorbell ringing made us both jump, and separate.

"Kurt, hey boo, what ummm, what's up?"

"What am _I _interrupting?" Kurt said looking for me to Mercedes.

"N-nothing, we were just packing up lunch." Mercy said.

"Mhhm," Kurt regarded me with a smirk. "Well here's the picnic blanket you asked for Mercy, resume your day! Bye Sam!" Kurt waved and walked away.

"So what now?"

"You should go put on a shirt while I finish packing."

I smirked, "Want one last look before I cover up these abs of steel?"

She shook her head chuckling, "Go put on a shirt Sam."

**A/N A little makeout session before life fucks things up again. I feel so bad for enjoying creating drama…is that weird?**


	17. Disagree

"Ok here. Here's good." She reached for the picnic basket from me.

"_Are you sure?"_ I said holding on to it. We'd gone to four spots.

"Yes,"

"Well, let me lay the blanket first Mercy,"

I laid the blanket down and she sat down, reaching for the basket again.

I sat it down. "Can we eat?"

She tiled her head at me, "No, Sammy, we brought all this food out here and we're not going to eat. Sweetie really?"

"I was _just _checking!" I grinned.

"Mhhmm, come sit."

We'd just finished our sandwiches, when I saw her thinking. She has a thinking face. "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing Sammy, it's fine."

"Darlin' I know when something's bugging you."

"Just thinking about my parents."

"Oh?"

"Yea there was an envelope on the table. Only had 1 plane ticket in it."

"Yea? _Did you expect them to invite me? _ I wanted to ask but didn't.

"I just don't get it…I mean, why are they so angry at you?"

"I told you, darlin'"

"But are you _sure _that's all?"

"Yes." I said and it was the honest truth. "They just don't think I'm good for you."

"Why?"

"You'd have to ask them darlin'"

"Well I don't want to do that…"

I shrugged unsure, of what else to say. "Life in LA was better." I wanted to take that back the minute I said it.

"Because I _remembered _it?" the look on her face, hurt me.

"No, no darlin' I didn't mean it that way! I just meant…it was peaceful, we did our own thing, were less stressed and such."

"You liked it better out there?"

I shrugged, "I like anywhere, really as long as you're around."

"That's sweet of you to say."

"'Tis true."

"Well thank you."

"While we are talking about real life and stuff…you should go back to the therapist."

She shock her head. "Not gonna happen."

"Mercedes."

"Sam, in case you forgot I am a grown woman the decision is mine."

"I know but…"

"No buts."

"Fine,"

"Yea?"

"Well I can't force you…"

"Thank you,"

"Welcome, now let's finish up and go home, yea?"

"Perfect."

**Mercedes POV**

We got home, and there was a package on the doorstep.

"What is it?"

"I dunno, let's go open it and find out."

**You are invited to the wedding of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson!**

**On August 1st.**

**At the Lima Hotel**

**A 1 PM ceremony followed by a reception.**

**Please call and RSVP so your rooms can be booked**

I looked at the invitation.

"They're getting married? But Kurt said Blaine was his _boyfriend."_

"They've been engaged since Blaine senior year though. They've had time to plan,"

"Oh! Well I have to call Kurt!"

"There's a note in here for you," he said handing it to me.

_**Dear Mercy,**_

_**Don't you worry, we've been planning this for ever I have your bridesmaid dress at my house!**_

_**-Kurt **_

I had a bridesmaid dress? What color was it? What did it look like? I have to call Kurt!

"Here use mine," Sam pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Thanks," I said as he went upstairs probably to change.

"_I'll text you the address, where the dresses can be picked up, and it'll fit perfect don't worry. You're on Sam's phone right? Ok hang on."_

So I waited for a text from Kurt.

2 came in at the same time. I when to check the one from Kurt when the phone slipped.

Picking up and checking in for damage there was a text on the screen from someone named Kirsten.

**Hey babe! I haven't seen you in months, think you can get away from your wife for the weekend and come keep me company I miss having White Chocolate around. We can rent movies and **_**not **_**watch them ;) just tell her you have a business trip or something. I haven't seen you since the day after you married her! That's unfair Sammy.**

The day after? What?! _Ok calm down Mercedes, don't go there. He's not cheating on you._

Not _now _anyway.

I checked the text from Kurt as Sam came down the stairs.

"You ok?"

"_Fine," _I said handing back the phone. "I'm gonna shower."

**A/N Sam…. What the hell have you been up to? Is he cheating? Is he not? What do you think?**


	18. Misunderstanding

**A/n I just just got a review saying I lost a reader on this fanfic apparently. Because I'm using a plot line they didn't like. I'm laughing because I know what they think is going to happen. I love how they **_**assumed **_**they know where I was going with it. And were wrong. So they stopped reading before I got to anything good. They wont get to see how this ends. To bad for them *****shrugs*******

_**BTW If anyone wants to jump ship, you can just do it no reason to tell me about it.**_

**THE NEXT DAY. LATE AFTERNOON**

"How was your day at Kurt's?"

"Very…elaborate? I guess elaborate is the right word?" She went to rush past me and to the stairs.

"We should talk." I said catching her by the hand.

"About what?" she said not looking at me.

"You _know _what Mercy, I know you read that text."

"Sam…I don't want-"

"It's not what you think, I swear."

"Sam, we are not about to turn this in to a soap opera script, don't."

"But it isn't…."

"I have to go alright?" she said pulling out of my grasp.

**Mercedes POV**

I didn't really know what to think. I mean, I know what I was thinking but…

I hadn't told Kurt, I didn't want to spoil the day. But this was kind of getting on my nerves. I mean I ask Sam and what? He lies? Or he'll tell me the truth. Not that I'd know the difference.

My phone rang, it was Santana.

"Hel-"

"Open the door."

"Ok w-"

and the line went dead.

I did ask she asked…because well she's Santana.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Do not make me slap you. _Tell me."_

I looked around, all the girls and Kurt were waiting for my answer.

"Kirsten texted me." Sam said coming down the stairs.

"Oh hell to the no! That bitch is back? I will go all Lima Heights on her sorry ass just like I did at the wedding!" Santana went for the door, Brittany stopped her.

"Sam, I think it best if you leave while we have a little girl talk yea?" We all turned to Sam who already had his keys in hand.

When he left I turned to the group. "Ok seriously. Is he cheating on me?"

"No, he's not I swear on every pair of designer shoes in the world." Kurt said.

"Boo, that's a lot of shoes."

"That's how serious I am."

"So what the hell?"

"She's a ratchet bitch who wants your man," Santana said. I looked at Rachel, to translate and explain.

"Sam met her when he was in Kentucky, he wanted to be friends she wanted to be more… he was…umm he worked as stripper for a while…so she would just creep on him at work."

"He was a _stripper?"_

"Girl, you need to talk to the man. He was a stripper for a short time. And with those abs…whew." Santana shock her head. I glared at her for a quick second.

"So?"

"Sam being Sam, tried to tell her that he only wanted to be friends, but she wasn't having it, crashed your wedding and all, you helped me kick her ass mind you…"

"Oh my god,"

"Yup, now I'm going to kick her ass like I did back then!"

"Wait, wait hold on…I don't understand. Why is she still talking to him then?"

"Doesn't matter what matters is he's not talking back."

"Why does he still have her number?"

"Probably so he'd know where all the creepy was coming from." Brittany said.

I thought about it. That _did _make sense.

"And I feel the need to point out. If he was cheating on you do you think he'd be alive right now? Your brother and _us_ would have put him and his troutty lips 10 feet under by now."

_That _was true too.

"So what I'm hearing is-"

"She's a ratchet bitch who's been trying to get your man for years but hasn't yet and never will. We went over this." Santana said.

"When?"

"After the engagement party. This happened the same way."

"Oh, so that's why no one seems-"

"Surprised? Exactly." Quinn smiled lightly.

"Still gonna kick her ass though…"

"_Santana, _no one has bail money for that!" Rachel tapped her foot impatiently.

"Whatever Berry."

I walked to the kitchen island with my phone.

_**You can come back now.**_

**Yea?**

_**Please.**_

**Be there in 10 darlin'**

Ok so I feel like an idiot. Working myself up for nothing. This had already been resolved. I should have _remembered. _Damn.

**Sam's POV**

I pulled up just as everyone was leaving.

"Sam, look, she feels pretty stupid, don't make it worse." She whispered.

"Yes Quinn."

"Mhhm, well _go on!" _Tina dismissed me.

Mercy was standing by the door.

"Hey,"

"Hi Sam. Look I'm sor-"

"Hush now darlin' it's ok."

"No it isn't."

"Come on, we'll talk inside." I put an arm around her.

"I just feel dumb, for not remembering, that we resolved this already."

"Mercedes babe, that _isn't _your fault,"

"Mhhm,"

"No, don't "mhhm" me it's not." I said getting up to turn on the kettle.

"What are you doing?"

"Making tea."

"Oh?"

"We are going to have a talk, there must be tea, or coffee you made it a rule."

"I did?"

"Yes and I made it a sub rule, that you cant ever under any circumstances throw it at me."

"…Ok?"

"Not that you ever have…I was just covering the bases."

"Got it."

We sat on the couch with our tea on the coffee table.

"So tell me about the wedding crash…"

"Oh that, well you were pissed, but you looked so beautiful you had like this sexy angry thing going on. Anyway she just kinda walked in to the reception going on about how our marriage wouldn't last, and she'd wait for me. It was creepy. And then Santana…"

"Kicked her ass apparently…"

"Yea, you helped, ruined the dress mind you but you were too mad to care."

"I ruined the dress? What?"

"Yea…"

"Oh, hmmm, better have been worth it."

"You thought so at the time."

"She still texts you?"

"yea, i've tried to get her to stop but… now i just don't answer."

"She sounds kinda nuts…"

I chuckled nodding.

"So…you were a stripper?"

"Mhhhmm, I needed the money, to help support my family. I did it for a few months."

"Oh…"

"I still have my moves don't worry," I smirked leaning back, putting my arm around.

"Oh my god, Sam get out of here!" she pushed away slightly laughing.

"Well I do. You love my moves. They're sexy."

"I'm not even going to say anything…" she said trying to keep a straight face.

"They called me "White Chocolate."

"Oh god…" she was in a fit of giggles.

"What's so _funny?"_

"Nothing," she said as she continued laughing.

She was thoroughly amused.

"Sam?" she said later that night.

"Yes?"

"If I go back to that therapist…?"

"Hmm?"

"Come with me?"

"Like sit with you through it?"

"Please?"

"Of course, yea alright."

"Goodnight," she reached to hug me, and giving me a quick peck on the lips she ran off.

_So like couple's therapy? Yea, ok. That's fine….right?_


	19. Couple's Therapy

**A/n the song is called "Slow Motion" by Karina Pasian. **

**Five DAYS LATER EARLY MORNING 7 AM.**

"Darlin' come on, you have to wake up." I said

"Don't wanna…"

"You have to, we have an appointment."

"All the more reason _not _to move."

"Mercedes…" I said firmly.

"I'm up, I'm up, don't _Mercedes _me."

"Morning Darlin'" I kissed her cheek.

"Morning," she stretched a bit. "How are you up so early?"

"I had to workout…then I showered and got dressed."

"Mhhmm, I'm tired why did we make this appointment so damn early?"

I chuckled. "I told you to come up out of the studio earlier…"

"You can't just rush song writing Sammy."

"Did you finish?"

"Yea, I did recorded and everything. Blaine helped with the piano." She smiled.

"Can I have a listen?"

"…S-sure, yea, ummm, I'm going to go get ready ok? It's on the MP3 just hit play." She grabbed the towel draped over the chair.

I debated for a few minutes going down in the studio. Something told me to grab the tape recorder before I did.

I sat in the chair, and took a deep breath. I don't know why I was so nervous.

The piano started, and I closed my eyes and listened to Mercedes' voice. God, I missed hearing it.

_I Know That You've Been Calling Me,_

_And I'm happy that we met._

_Don't think that I'm not interested._

_I'm just playing hard to get_

I chuckled at the last part.

_So much about this crazy game they call love_

_That I'm trying to understand,_

_So could you be my best friend,_

_Before you call yourself my man_

Could I? Was I not doing a good job of that? Am I moving too fast for her?

_Why can't I love you in slow motion,_

_Take my time,_

_Take away the pressure on my mind_

_Really get to know you_

_But rewind_

_Wanna love you in slow motion_

_Why can't I?_

I was kinda confused. Was she talking about me rushing things? oh god, I'm rushing things…

_You seem to know just what you want_

_And I like your confidence_

_Some things a girl should never rush_

_Cause If you do you hurt yourself_

I am rushing things. Well… Shit.

_So much about this crazy game they call love_

_I'm still trying to understand,_

_So could you be my best friend,_

_Before you call yourself my man_

_Why can't I love you in slow motion,_

_Take my time,_

_Take away the pressure on my mind_

_Really get to know you_

_But rewind_

_Wanna love you in slow motion_

_Why can't I_

_I'm too youjg for tears in the night_

_And it's too soon for this to be right_

_Don't wanna mess with your pride_

_The questions not when but why_

Too soon?

_Why can't I love you in slow motion,_

_Take my time,_

_Take away the pressure on my mind_

_Really get to know you_

_But rewind_

_I Wanna love you in slow motion_

_Why can't... I_

I sat there as the song faded out feeling like crap. I was rushing things…but then I thought about the day of our picnic. _she _kissed _me. _I just…_what?_

I cleared my throat, before pressing play on the recorder.

"_Hi darlin' it's beautiful. The song it's beautiful. Your voice is amazing as always. I ummm…Mercy if you feel like we're rushing things or that I'm putting pressure on you. Darlin' you have to tell me. I don't want that for you. I _never _would. All you have do is tell me…"_

I hit stop. Ejected the tape before running up the two flights of stairs and placing the tape on her desk. I was about to turn around when I heard.

"Hey,"

I turned, as she came out the bathroom fully dressed "Oh hi, ready?"

"Ready," she said with a smile. "Did you listen to the song?" she looked nervous.

"I did, it was good, now if we hurry we'll get some breakfast before the appointment. Sound good?" I said changing the subject.

"Breakfast awesome, I think I have everything…my wallet where is it?"

"Don't even bother, come on," I put a hand on her lower back moving towards the door.

"But my wallet…"

"You don't need it, come on."

"Meanie."

I laughed. "We do this a lot, fight to pay for things. you usually win…"

"How?" she asked once we were outside.

"Nope, not telling…you'll just go it again. Ready?"

"Ready."

**AT THE THERAPIST OFFICE**

"Hello, again Mercedes,"

"Doctor Preston hi,"

"Sam you're joining us today? Wonderful."

I smiled and nodded.

I listened for a short while as they talked about things.

"Now I have to ask, how are things at home?"

we looked at each other. Mercedes answered.

"Things are good, I'm comfortable. Sam's been _amazing _at making sure of that." She smiled at me.

"Sam? How are you finding things?"

"Things are good, a bit strange at times but good…"

"Define strange."

"Just…I don't know if I can explain it…just old stuff coming up I guess, it's strange to re-deal with."

I saw Mercedes look sad as I finished my sentence.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Umm, my relationship with her parents, it's strained. I got used to it, but I just…I don't like upsetting her, but I know she has to know…"

"And has it? Been upsetting you Mercedes?"

"A little bit, I mean I just I don't understand it. He's a good guy, he didn't deserve all this crap."

"By all do you mean the whole situation?"

"Yes. I just…it's a lot for him, and I feel so…" I saw the tears. I reached over and held her hand.

"Shhh darlin' it's fine."

"No Sam, let her get this out." Doctor Preston said.

"I feel like, he shouldn't _have _to. I don't know how he has. He's such a strong person. I don't know if I could have handled it if rolls were reversed. I just don't get _how. _It'd be too much…"

"You think I haven't cried about this Mercy? You think this isn't hard for me?"

"No Sam, I know it is, I just…"

"Mercy, something you need to understand…look." I said putting my left hand out. "This ring here. It's _ours. _We're in this together Mercedes. And I can't even imagine how _hard and confusing, _this must be for you, but I'm right _here. _I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Sam…"

"Mercedes, look at me." I moved closer. "I'm not going anywhere."

"How are you feeling Mercedes?" Doctor Preston interrupted our moment.

"Well, if I don't feel bad, I guess normally I'm just confused and well…scared."

"Scared?" we both echoed. _That was new._

"I'm just, I want to remember, and what if I don't? Then what?"

I looked at her.

"Then we work on it, _together." _I made it a point to say.

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes," she said softly.

I swear I could have done cartwheels after hearing that.

"Ok next question, are you two intimate at all?"

_Wow you're nosy. _I thought.

"Ummm, we sleep separately. And we haven't been ummm, _physically _intimate." Mercedes answers.

"We've had a few" I cleared my throat "_heated _moments, but nothing beyond that." I said. Noting that Mercedes was smirking at me.

"All consensual moments?"

_what in the hell? Of _course.

"Yes, yes of course." Mercedes answered while I stared at this therapist.

"Good, and our you making emotional progress as well?"

"I'd like to think so…"

"Well, that's wonderful, umm our time is almost up, I would like to see you two again, separately perhaps?"

**Mercedes POV**

"I can see why you ran from her, she's nosy…" Sam grumbled.

"Sammy, therapists do that." I reasoned.

"But she was like asking questions…"

"It's her job…"

"I meant what I said in there you know?"

"Yea, I do."

We got home, and sat down together. "I don't want you hurting…I cant stand the thought of that."

"I don't want that for you either. But Sam I think it's important that we feel the way we feel about this." I said. " And to talk them out.

"Beautiful and _smart,_ wow." He smirked.

"Aren't I?" I smirked.

"Yes."

"Ok well, I have to go, Kurt texted me like 6 times while we were in there."

"Ok, did you want something to eat?"

"Sushi?"

"I'll run and grab it, while you talk to Kurt." I smiled watching him leave.

I went upstairs took off my shoes and walked over to my desk to open the window. I noticed the tape. I went to play it.

I listened to Sam's voice, noticing how smooth it was. But they I took in his words.

_No, no that…that's not what I meant at all…_

I hit record to set the record straight.

**Sam's POV**

I got home and mercy was helping me unpack. "This is a lot Sammy."

I shrugged "Leftovers are awesome."

"You should go and change." She said.

"I'm fin-"

she just gave me a look. "Ok ok I'll be right back."

I understood why she wanted me to come up here so badly. The tape recorder was on my bed.

"_Sammy…no, we aren't rushing. There's pressure, but that's on me. You've done nothing wrong. I'm fine. I'm glad you like the song, but…you got it twisted. The songs about _me. _I'm falling for you Sam, I thought that was obvious. Faster than I want to, but that's…I… I'm ok with that. I don't think I should have stopped it."_

I took my time going back downstairs.

"Every-Everything ok?"

"Fine," I said standing at the counter with her.

"Yea?"

"Yup."

"Ok we should go eat then, wanna watch a movie? Avatar maybe?"

she went to pick up the plates. I put my hands over hers to put them down.

"Are we eating at the counter then?"

"No."

"Well then, I should pick these up…"

"Okay…" I turned her face towards me.

"Sam? Are you going to kiss me?" she said playfully.

"I was thinking about it." I stroked her cheek.

"Think faster, before the miso soup gets cold."

I laughed. "Sorry, my bad."

It was a quick kiss. Sweet and soft. She moved towards the couch, and patted the seat next to her.

"So what would you say after we eat, we put that cuddle clause into affect?"

"I say that's a great idea, you are such a smart woman."

"I know." She leaned in for another kiss, before turning on the T.V..

**A\n so question… can I skip to the wedding? Because it's like july in this story but I **_**really **_**want to write the wedding cuteness!? **


	20. Testing the Water

We'd left the house duffel bags in hand, at like 6 am. Why I will never know. But we checked in to the hotel and Mercy let me sleep some more, while she helped Kurt with some things.

"You'd think I'd learn how to tie a bow tie…" I grumbled trying _again._

Mercy sitting on the bed looking beautiful, in the light purple knee length bridesmaids dress Kurt had picked out. Was laughing at me.

Kurt had sent her to check on me. "Here, let me help." She said getting up and walking over.

"You look _stunning." _I leaned to kiss her, and she stopped me.

"Kurt said if I ruined my makeup by kissing you, he'd be pissed."

"Oh, well later then." I winked playfully at her.

"_Behave." _She laughed.

"I'm actually trying really hard to do that."

**Mercedes POV**

"There. Now let's go, its 12:10 and Kurt will kill us if we're late." She said grabbing my hand, so we should take the elevator down.

"Samcedes, it's about damn time, I was about to send a search party!" Tina said the minute she spotted us.

I looked at Sam then back to Tina." "Did you just refer to us as _Samcedes? _Yea how about never dong that again…"

"Ok, ok fine! Line up for inspection!" Santana looked all of us up and down, telling Tina what to adjust.

We lined up in formation, for our aisle walk. Sam and I were the last out. Kurt, Carole and Burt all behind us.

The music started, it wasn't here comes the bride, but it was pretty.

"_Ready sis?" Marcus smiled at me._

"_I guess…yes. I'm ready."_

"_Ok, one foot in front of the other, breathe, smile, and remember Sam's waiting for you at the end."_

"_Got it, let's go."_

"Mercy?" Sam whispered.

I snapped back, just as Tina and Mike moved toward.

I smiled at Sam as we walked arm and arm.

Kurt looked so happy. And they both cried. I think everyone did.

The ceremony was beautiful, they wrote their own vows and all.

I was re applying my makeup before the reception so I wouldn't look like a hot mess. When Quinn came into the small bathroom. "Sam's waiting for you."

"Oh, ok." I said checking my lipstick again before heading out. "Hey darling," he was waiting opposite the bathroom door

"Hi Sammy," I smiled.

"Mercy!" I heard a voice.

"Boo!" I gave Kurt a hug "I'm so happy for you! Both of you!" I said bringing Blaine into it as well.

"You doing ok?" Kurt asked.

"Boo, come on now, you just got married! Don't worry about me. I've got a man of my own to look out for me." I was surprised at how quickly that rolled off my tongue.

"I know, I know, but you're my best friend."

"Who is telling you to go enjoy the reception, now off you go!" I dismissed them both after more hugs.

"Your man, huh?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Hush up Evans. Come lets go."

I sat next to Kurt on one side and Sam on the other. Kurt would lean over to Blaine and give him kisses and they'd smile. It was quite cute.

After dinner there was dancing. The first dance song was an acoustic of "Teenage Dream." I found that a little odd, but Sam said it was their song. The dance floor was clear for the first dance after which people started joining in. A few drinks had been had, speeches made.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"Dance with me?" I said holding my hand out.

"Of course." He smiled at me.

It surprised me how effortlessly we fit together as we danced.

"Darlin'?"

"Sammy?"

"It's like 9 pm, and I haven't gotten a kiss yet…"

I pretended to seem shocked.

"Oh no! That's cruel, you poor baby…"

"Don't get sassy with me," he grins.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"We're in public, darlin' I don't think you want to know…"

"Sam! Calm your damn hormones."

"Yo, troutty I'm stealing your girl!" Santana came up behind us.

"No, we're dancing."

Santana looked at me. "I'm no stranger to kicking ass at weddings."

"Ok, ok Sammy, let go a minute." I looked at him. He did, and Santana had my arm in a second.

"So?" I asked as we danced.

"Ok so I was in your room earlier…"

"Santana!"

"Quiet Aretha, it's what I do, anyway I was going through the bags."

"_Santana!"_

"Troutty mouth isn't packin'"

"Meaning?" we stopped dancing.

"He doesn't have condoms."

"Why would he? We aren't having sex."

She shook her head. "Oh sweetie, your so cute. I left him some no worries."

"Not gonna need them. We aren't having sex."

"So neither of you are getting any? Damn it's been what 3 months?"

"What are you talking about?" I laughed.

"That's enough Santana I wanna dance with my bestie."

"Boo!" I clung to Kurt. "Is she being inappropriate again?" he laughed.

"Again? I'm always this way, please." She disappeared into the crowd.

"How are you though?" Kurt asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No. I told you, it's your day, no worrying about me allowed. _None."_

"Ok fine be that way,"

**Sam's POV**

I was over by the bar with Blaine, watching Mercy dance with Kurt from a distance.

"Dude, quit staring it's creepy." Blaine nudged me.

"Hmmm? My bad. Congrats man! I'm happy for you, where are y'all heading after this?"

"Greece."

"Oh. Sounds fun. Sorry I was MIA with the planning…" I found myself looking at Mercy again.

"Don't sweat it, wanna drink?" he asked turning to get a refill.

"Don't drink remember?"

"Right right, my bad."

I nodded sipping on gingerale.

Kurt and Mercy were headed closer.

"She wanted her husband back, apparently you're the better dancer." Kurt said, reaching for Blaine's hand.

Mercy was snuggled next to my side. "What time is it Sammy?"

"About 11:30."

"I'm tired." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"How much did you drink baby?" I laughed, she looked tired.

"Four? Maybe six? But I've been up since 5 am."

"True. I think it's cake time soon. Kurt and Blaine have to be at the airport early so…"

she hummed.

"One more dance?"

"Sure,"

A moment like this, was the song we danced to.

Having her in my arms, in this place, to this song was perfect.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" she looked at me.

"Nothing darlin' nothing at all,"

"I'm having major déjà vu I think…"

"Probably. This was our first dance song, we got married here too."

"Oh…" I felt her arms tighten around me.

"You ok?"

"I like dancing with you. It's nice."

"It is nice, you fit perfectly."

"I know." She said, resting her head in the crook of my neck. Humming along.

We stopped at the music faded out. Her arms were wrapped around my neck.

We kissed.

After dessert and goodbyes we went up to our room. Mercy was slightly tipsy, but nothing too bad.

She disappeared into the bathroom. And she'd be in there for a while when I knocked.

"You okay darlin'?"

"I'm stuck." I heard from the other side of the door.

"What?"

the door swung open.

"This dress wont come off. I cant reach the zipper."

"Here, turn around."

She did, I slid the zipper down while she held on to the front of the dress.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

I changed into my pajamas.

"Oh my god! I'm going to kill her!" I didn't even have to knock she stormed out of the bathroom.

"Let's not resort to murder, what wrong?"

"Santana replaced my pajamas with lingerie!"

"When?"

"I don't know, when she slipped the condoms into your bag probably."

I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet. Reaching for the robe on the back of the bathroom door and a pair of boxers I handed them to her.

"Here, you can talk to Santana in the morning."

She grumbled closing the bathroom door again.

**Mercedes' POV**

"Sam?" I opened the door and looked around I didn't see him.

"Yes?"

"Why are you on the floor?"

"So you can sleep on the bed…?"

I got into bed, sitting up.

"Sam?"

"Mhhmm?"

"Come here."

He sat up, so I could see him, shirtless and all. "I'm right here."

"No, come lay with me."

"Mer-"

"Sam, it's late, I'm tired, come here."

"Ok, ok." He got comfortable in bed.

"Are you new to the whole cuddling concept or are you that far away for a reason?"

"Sorry darlin' wont happen again." He moved over holding me closer.

"Goodnight,"

"What no goodnight kiss?"

"You are being awfully cheeky tonight…" he looked at me.

"Can't handle it?"

"Mercedes…"

"Samuel…"

he turned a bit to look at me.

"Darlin' why are you testing me?"

"How is this a test? All I asked for was a kiss…"

"So I'm just suppose to kiss you, in bed when we're both more or less half naked already, and it's not a test?"

"Doesn't have to be, it could be fun…" she said kissing me deeply.

**Sam's POV**

"Doesn't have to be, it could be fun…"

_Whoa. Hold on a minute here. What? Sam! Control. Breathe. Control._

"Stop overthinking Sammy," she laughed close to my ear.

"I can do that."

**A/n Holy crap! It wasn't supposed to go that way. But I like it, so it's staying. Next chapter…we find out what exactly happened….well, you do. I already know; it's my story. **** *runs away* But what do you think happened?**


	21. Let's Talk About Sex

I woke up, with Mercy curled to my chest. I went to get up, without moving her too much. It didn't work, she woke up startled.

"Shh, darlin' it's ok let me up please?"

She moved and I went straight to the bathroom.

I washed my face, noticing the small light purple bruises on the side of my neck. I chuckled as I went to brush my teeth.

Walking out of the bathroom I saw her sitting up on the bed. I jumped on it and more or less crawled up to her. "Hi darlin'"

"Hi," she said running her hands over my shoulders. Lightly over the hickey's on my neck. She suck in a breath "My bad, these are umm pretty bad, I got carried away I guess." I chuckled. "It was a good time, I think I went a little overboard too…" her marks weren't as noticeable as mine because her skin is darker obviously.

"What did you do?!" She said jumping up out of bed and going to look in the mirror.

I followed wrapping my arms around her. "Oh. My. God. You are so lucky I brought concealer…or I would literally be so mad at you right now."

"Well our angry sex was always good," I said smirking into her neck.

"_Shut up."_

"I'd say make me…but I don't think we have that kind of time…"

"_Sam! Stop it!" _she laughed.

"Not what you said last ni-"

We jumped, as the door knocked while_ banged_ is more like it.

"Breakfast says it's Santana." I said.

"Breakfast says it's Tina." She smirked. "Go answer while I brush my teeth."

"Tie the robe a little tighter too, you're killing me baby." I said playing with the lose fabric, by her shoulder.

"Go, answer the door before whoever it is breaks it down and calm your damn hormones!" she said in a low whisper.

"It was your hormones that started it, not my fault I just reacted."

"_Go." _She smirked.

**Mercedes POV**

"Yo troutty where's Aretha at?" I heard. Followed by.

"She marked you up huh? So will I be getting a god child in 9 months or…?"

I stepped out of the bathroom, "Hush Tina, hello Santana what can I do for you?"

They smirked at each other than at Sam. In sync too, it was creepy.

Santana didn't answer just moved to Sam's bag rummaging.

Tina held on to my forearms looking at my neck. "Mhhm marked you up good? I'm _so _getting a god child…"

"Or not," Santana held up the unopened box of condoms. "But then again _they are married…"_

"Damn…Samcedes, I didn't think y'all rolled like that…"

"Oh my god, Tina, Santana get out!" I said while I felt like my face was on fire.

"Wanna finish up huh? Got it, let's go Tee!"

They exited and I stood with my back to Sam.

"Please tell me they aren't always that…"

"Inappropriate…normally it's worse."

"Oh god," I shook my head. "They think we had sex, that's awkward."

He just shrugged, "Was the hottest make out session ever though." He laughed.

"What?"

"I was just thinking. The day after the wedding, they busted through the door and kicked me out to get "details"."

"What did I tell them?"

"Nothing. They thought you were lying but you weren't."

"Hmmm?"

"We didn't have sex the night we got married…"

I tilted my head at him, "Hmm?"

"Can we talk about this laying down? It's only 9 am."

"Keep your hands to yourself and sure." I said getting back into bed.

"Deal, boy scouts honor…"

"You were never a boy scout, don't even lie."

"_Fine, _I was bluffing. But I won't do anything you aren't ok with I swear."

"I believe you, now come lay down and tell me stories."

"Ok ok," he climbed in and got comfortable.

**Sam's POV**

"What was I saying? Oh right our wedding night. We didn't have sex."

"Why?"

"We wanted to wait till Paris."

"_I _wanted, or _we _wanted?" she said resting on my chest.

"_We _wanted, darlin' we wanted it to be romantic."

"Wait…we didn't make it to Paris."

"Yea…"

"Sam?" she said sitting up.

"Mhhm?"

"When was the last time…we ummm…"

"Well, if memory serves about 4 months ago."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"What do you mean what Sam? You should have said something…" she got up and started to dress. "I didn't realize…"

"Realize what? Mercy, baby what are you doing? Come lay back down." I said reaching for her hand. She pulled away.

"I…and…you oh god, I'm so sorry."

I got up and reached for her again.

"For what? What's the matter?"

"I just the past few weeks with all the flirting and the…oh god I'm a horrible person."

She went to pull away. I pulled slightly harder than the last time, careful not to hurt my Mercy, bringing her back to the bed. Sitting down on the bed looking up at her.

"You aren't a horrible person, for one thing. And two darlin' I'm not dense but could you give me more of an explanation?"

she looked down at me, as I held on lightly to her waist, while her hands rested on my shoulders.

"But I am. I mean four months and then I just go and…last night and everything I didn't realize how difficult I was making things for you."

I chuckled. "I know how to control myself baby."

"But, I was…"

"Being a tease? I noticed."

She looked at me blankly "No, I wasn't."

"Ok, whatever you say." I chuckled running my hands as far up her back as they'd reach.

"Ok maybe a bit, but like I said I didn't realize…"

"How about a kiss and we'll call it even…?" I looked up at her.

"Didn't you get enough kisses last night?" she ran her hand through my hair.

"Get enough of your lips? You're kidding right?" I looked up at her eyebrows raised.

"Fine, come here." She leaned it.

"YO! SAMCEDES! WE CHECK OUT IN 20 MINUTES! YOUR SEX MARATHON IS OVER!" we heard Tina yell banging on the door.

"Oh jesus, that girl…"

"NEEDS TO MIND HER BUSINESS!" Sam yelled back.

"IF I HAD A GOD CHILD TO SPEND TIME WITH MAYBE I WOULD!"

Mercedes slipped a hand over my mouth. "This is a hotel, Sam, you best not be yelling up the place." I nodded and she dropped her hand.

**Mercedes POV**

We got home, and there was a post wedding bottle of wine waiting with a note from Kurt. Thank you and see you when we get back type thing.

"Want some?" I turned to Sam who was putting the bags down.

"I don't drink…"

"Oh?"

"Not around you anyway…"

"Hmmm?"

"I get a little…ummm, to frisky, I guess would be the word? Anyway I don't."

I had to turn away and smile. "So? You don't drink on account of you'd go all "White Chocolate" if you did?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh that would be _priceless."_

"Not really, but umm…"

"Tell me,"

"Tell you what?"

"The story your hiding from me."

"The last time I got drunk was the Christmas Party your parent had last year."

I thought for a minute. Then I laughed. "Sam, did you strip in a room full of people?"

"No…you umm, stopped me from going that, I restored to trying to take yours off instead though. Your dad was _not _happy. You convinced him _not _to kill me thank god."

I laughed _hard._

"Oh my god, you're a sexy drunk! One day it's going to happen, I cant not knowing _that. _we have to get you drunk one day."

"Ummm, no. because besides that I'm emotional as fuck when I'm drunk."

"How does that work?"

"Well if I'm out to have fun versus if I'm upset. It's either or."

"Oh, I got you."

"And us drunk together, oh god."

"What's that mean?"

"_Means" _he stepped forward. "We are emotional and sexy together."

"Example?"

"I got you to work a stripper pole once, then cried because you said we couldn't have sex afterward."

"Oh god." I laughed until there were tears in my eyes.

He grabbed an apple biting into it.

"It's not funny darlin'"

"It's hilarious."

"Embarrassingmore like."

"No," I said walking over and taking a bite of the apple. "We talk about sex a lot." I said referring to our friends as well.

"We are sexy people Mercy, it's our right."


	22. Haunting Pieces

**A/n Another piece of the haunting past. I'm so fucking sorry you don't understand, it hurt so bad to write but it's all part of the plan.**

**TW: Talks of miscarriage.**

**Sam's POV**

I woke up to the smell of food. Headed to the bathroom, then after headed downstairs.

Mercy was singing and dancing as she cooked. As I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen I realized why she hadn't noticed me. Her had earphones in.

I could have scared her, but instead I just sat at one of the counter stools and watched her. She used to do this every Saturday, make breakfast, and dance around. It was very entertaining to me.

She turned around after a while and yelped.

"Sam! What? How long have you been there?"

"Since about a song and a half ago." I smirked.

"Not funny, but here. Eat." She said placing a plate in front of me.

"Pancakes? Woman I love you." The last three words hung in the air for like half a second before she laughed.

"I know."

"You aren't eating?" I noticed as she started watching dishes.

"It's 10 am baby I ate already."

Hearing her call me that, I smiled.

I put my fork down and got up walking over to the sink.

"Go relax, I'll do them,"

"No, eat, it's fine. I'm good."

"Ok, you are a stubborn little thing." I kissed her forehead.

"You married me so deal with it." She grinned at me.

**Mercedes POV**

I was looking for my heels. My red pumps, I think Sam and I will go out to dinner. I'll wear the heels and my little black dress. Yes good plan. Things have been going ok, I think we should spend more time together and I might as well look good right? I had to get on to my hands and knees in the closet to find the damn things.

**A/n You may wanna get tissues yo.**

"Ahh, here they are." I pulled on them, noticing a decorated box next to them. It was a medium sized box. It was pink. I pulled it closer to me, and pulled off the lid.

**Christianna Marie Divea Jones-Evans **was the name on the top written in marker.

There were baby things in there. A pacifier, baby jumper, a bejeweled pacifier with the letter C.J.E. on it. _Probably hoping for a baby. Aww that's sweet._

It wasn't until I came across the journal. They were letters. To the child I was hoping for. I sat and went through it. I noticed they got sadder. The last page of the book read.

_**Rest in peace my angel; I'll miss you forever.**_

_**Mom**_

It clicked all too suddenly.

I…what?

My heart was racing I felt like I couldn't breathe. My head was pounding as I sat there and cried. The journal entries stopped. Abrupt at 5 months along. And that was the last entry. Oh my god.

**Sam's POV**

I ate my pancakes in silence then just kinda watched TV. Mercy went off somewhere upstairs. It wasn't until she came back up with a box and tears in her eyes I realized what she'd been doing.

_No, no this…isn't happening. No. Oh god why? Why now?_

"…Where'd…did you find that?"

"Back of the closet. I was looking for my heels, instead I find a box of baby stuff and a pregnancy journal…?" it was more of a question than a statement.

"Mercy I…"

"Are a fucking _Liar." _She spat at me.

I looked at the box, and my heart broke _again._

"I didn't lie." I sat up. (**A/n Hinted at that in chapter 2 just sayin')**

"You're right because "We don't have kids," and "You can't have kids," are two very different sentences."

"How?" I asked unable to form a sentence. Trying to figure out how she found out.

"You didn't tell me." She spat matter of factly. Sitting down with the box in her lap.

"Mercy, baby…" I moved to comfort her.

"_Don't _touch me."

I moved back to where I was before.

"It…was a year ago, we'd been trying to have a baby, a _family. _The doctors ran test after test on you…you didn't want to believe them. Said that we'd have a baby the natural way. You just…were so heartbroken. You just started accepting the fact."

**Mercedes POV**

I sat there with my mind in a haze, closing my eyes I saw the scene play out. It was fuzzy and a bit out of focus like but it was there.

"_Mercy?!"_

"_Up here!"_

_Sam appeared at the door out of breath._

"_What is it? What's the matter?"_

"_I'm pregnant…I think…"_

"_You…" he stood looking shocked._

"_Am freaking out actually," said the voice I recognized as my own._

_Then it was dark, my face pressed against Sam's chest. And a whispered "I love you."_

"Wait, if they said it wasn't possible, what's with the stuff?"

"They…umm…" he stopped.

"_Sam can you just say what you're saying please?"_

"You were 5 months along, when you miscarried. Doctor's said you can't have children. We never talk about it, you _can't."_

I looked down at the box. Pushing it towards Sam.

"I need to…" I went to stand up, and felt dizzy. I tried to fight it off to no avail, I kind of stumbled.

"You ok?" Sam asked noticing.

"I just need a shower."

I ran the water; letting it pour over my body as I cried. My memory was coming back in pieces. But this piece. Hurt like hell. We were supposed to have a child. And we didn't. My body wouldn't allow it. I…just…

I sank to me knees curled up against the back of the tub, even as the hot water ran cold.

I planned on staying there for as long as I wanted. But the water turned off. He was standing there shirtless, and in boxers.

"Sam get out."

"No. You've been in here for 2 hours, the water's ice cold, come on." he said sternly.

"No."

"Mercedes! I wasn't asking you a damn question!"

"You lied to me Sam! what else have you lied about?!"

"Nothing. I just…I wanted to save you from the pain, of going through it again."

I looked at him. Not saying anything.

**Sam's POV**

I wasn't mad at her. She was hurt, so was I, but she'd get sick. I got into the tub, lifting her up in my arm, I proceed to get out. Ignoring her screaming at me. I brought her into the bedroom were I'd cranked to heat prior to going to get her. It was hot, but like I said that water had been ice cold.

Considering she was already naked I dressed her in the warmest pair of pajamas she owned. Quickly running to change myself and come back.

She just watched me. Eyes glassed over.

"Mercy? Talk to me."

"I…don't…"

"How are you feeling? Tell me how you feel," I said as soothingly as my voice would allow knelling in front of her.

"It hurts. I mean, I don't even remember everything, and it _fucking hurts."_

"I know, shit, I don't…I'm sorry Mercy, I'm _so _sorry." Tears streamed both our faces.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because…I just…I feel like I have to."

I took her hand. Running my thumb over it, trying to offer her some kind of comfort.

After what felt like forever she turned to go to sleep. I got into bed with her no hesitation. "Sam…"

"No. Don't even. I'm not leaving you. Not now, you are going to let me hold you tonight. Let me be here with you."

She nodded getting into bed. With the light off she whispered.

"I was going to ask you to stay with me anyway."

**A/N I went through half a box of tissues. I'm sorry guys. Really. I'll all part of the plan I swear. **


	23. Oh Shit!

**A/n If I make this 50 maybe 50 + chapter would that be cool with you guys? My mind is just on Samcedes overload! Let me know.**

**One month later… [SEPTEMBER]**

"So how are things?" Doctor Preston asked. I swear she is working my nerves.

"Things are good…"

"That didn't sound convincing…."

"Well then maybe-"

Mercy shushed me. "Umm, we've had a few rough patches since we last saw you. With my memory coming back and all."

"Ahh and how is that? Coming back I mean, is it clear?"

"A little blurry, but it's there."

"That's amazing, good progress. Now these rough patches…"

"Just past memories, I'd rather not rehash them if you don't mind…"

"Oh no, of course. That's fine, perhaps later in a one on one perhaps."

I kind of ignored her. For a while. Mercy talked to her, but I was pretty quiet.

"What's your problem?" she said as we walked out.

"Don't have one,"

"_Yes. You do." _She said as we got into the car.

"She just gets on my nerves."

"Aww poor baby,"

"Don't tease, seriously she gets on my nerves, prying and stuff."

"Sam therapists do that."

"Yea, but…hey are you alright?" she was holding the side of her head.

"Fine just a headache…"

"Let's get home and lay down ok?"

"Mhhm, sure."

_Ok this has been going on for days now, these headaches. Something isn't right. _I drove home. Took one look at her, and pulled out of the driveway.

"What are you doing?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Taking you to the hospital, you've had a headache for 3 days straight, we are going to see a doctor."

"_Sam,"_

"No, don't Sam me on this." I said as I drove.

I know pulling into the hospital parking lot, I'd made the right call. She was sitting with her eyes closed whimpering in pain, or discomfort I didn't know which. And I didn't care. Neither were good things.

The nurses handled things. I went out to call Santana, Mercy and Tina were suppose to spend the day with her.

"Yo!"

"Hey I'm at the hospital with Mercy."

"What happened?"

"She's had headache for 3 days straight."

"I'm on my way, it'll grab, the wonder twins on my way."

"You don't hav-"

"Was I asking a question? No."

I smiled and hung up.

Walking back into the hospital room, I panicked. She'd been sitting up on the bed when I left. Now she was laying down with an oxygen mask. Eyes scanning the room frantically

"What happened?" _I was only gone for like 5 minutes!_

"She fainted." One of the nurses said simply.

_I swear people are purposely getting on my nerves today._

"She's fine though just panicked. Go ahead and talk to her, if you want…" she said walking out.

"Mercy," I said taking her hand. I could see in her eyes she was as panicked as I felt.

"Shhh, no, no it's alright. You're ok." I said, stroking her cheek.

She took my hand and squeezed it.

"I know baby, I know. But you have to relax." I kissed her forehead.

"Mr. Evans?" I heard footsteps.

"Yes?" I said turning away from Mercy.

I looked at her dressed in scrubs. She smiled at me, glancing over at Mercy grinning.

"The doctor's wants to run more tests. If you wouldn't mind…"

"I'll be back, ok? I promise." I kissed her forehead again.

The doctors filed in, I pulled the nurse aside when we reached the door.

"What in the hell?"

"Hi to you too Sammy." She smiled warmly.

"_Don't. _What are you doing here?"

"I didn't follow you if that's what you're thinking. I moved, this is merely luck."

"_Kirsten."_

"Sorry about your wife though." She said dismissively.

"You're her nurse? You've got to me kidding me."

She laughed. "Rich isn't it? Ironic too."

"Look," I said sternly.

"Oh my god Sam, you act like I'm going to try and kill her or something."

"I will bury you alive." Came a voice from behind me.

"Santana don't."

"I kicked your ass once I will do it again, and were in a hospital how convenient for you." She glared.

"We'll talk soon Sammy." Kirsten blew me a kiss and walked away.

"You've got to be kidding." I said sitting down.

"I'll go see if they'll change her nursing assignment." Kurt said walking away.

"I'll hold down, if she comes back I'm kicking her ass."

"Sam, dude? You good?"

"No," I glared at Blaine, then softened. "I…the last time she was laying here like that…she…"

"I know, I know, Sam but don't go there with it. She'll be ok."

_Well she isn't. _I said to myself after the doctors said keeping her overnight was best. At least that oxygen mask was off. I went home to grab her a few things. I noticed the liquor cabinet open. The lock had been lose I'd been meaning to fix it. I walked over to cabinet and closed it. Looking at the bottle of vodka I sighed. _No Sam, don't. don't do it. It'll be ok, just no._

**Author Point of View**

Kurt, Santana and Puck entered through the front door using Kurt's key. Sam hadn't come back to the hospital last night. And wasn't answering calls or texts.

"Whoa," Santana stepped in first putting her arm out to stop Kurt and Puck. "Watch your step guys." There was broken glass on the floor, and water. They soon realized, it was a broken vase. "You guys," Kurt pointed to the liquor cabinet. Open and almost empty.

"Shit." Santana ran upstairs, Puck and Kurt close behind.

There laid Sam, on the floor near the stairs, fully clothed. Clearly disturbed by the noise. Bottles around him. But only one was empty.

"At least he has some sense." Santana breathed.

Kurt's phone buzzed. "Crap. Tina said their letting Mercy go, and she's asking for Sam."

"Get them to stall." Puck said as Sam got up running to the bathroom head in the toilet.

"He's in no shape to see her." Kurt reasoned.

"He will be. Give me an hour."

"Puck,"

"An hour. That's all I need. If you hear screaming ignore it."

"Noah…"

"Chill Hummel I'm not going hurt him. San, turn the shower on make it cold." Santana looked from Puck to Sam and nodded. "Kurt…"

"Cleaning downstairs I'm on it." Kurt heard the shower turn on, and minutes later Sam screaming that the water was freezing as he grabbed the broom and dustpan.

**AN HOUR AND 15 MINUTES LATER**

Sam sat on the stairs fully re-dressed. Puck and Santana behind him. "Guys look please…"

"No one's telling Diva anything, calm down."

Kurt stood looking at Sam.

"Why Sam? You know how you are when you drink…"

"I don't know I guess I feel like we were back at square one, with the whole hospital thing."

"And the Kirsten thing…"

"Yea, I just…I lost it." Sam hung his head.

"Relax, bro, it'll be ok." Puck patted his shoulder.

"Is she alright?" he asked suddenly remembering why they were at the hospital in the first place.

"Fine, just memory overload of sorts." Kurt smiled weakly.

The door opened. "See? Waiting for you, just like I said he'd be." Tina and Blaine brought Mercedes in. She went immediately to Sam who stood just in time to hug her.

Everyone exchanged looks of "Good job," and "Thank god that's over." While they hugged.

**Sam's POV**

Pulling away a bit I smiled I smiled into her hair. "Hi Darlin'. Sorry I couldn't come get you."

She mumbled something. Pressed against my chest.

"What was that?"

"I said it's fine. Don't worry." She smiled.

**Mercedes POV**

_I said I think I love you._

**A/n So Kirsten's back! Sam is hungover and Mercedes may be in love. WOW. In other news…turning 20 on Sunday! Updates for all stories next week!**


	24. I Love YouI think?

**A\n so 50\50+ it is. Also this Fatal Attraction movie a few of you are talking about. I've never seen it. But if this starts leaning too far that way let me know ok?**

**A week later. Friday-10 PM.**

Mercy was resting on my chest. She'd got back from her dinner meeting with Rachel. They'd been home all day working on their albums, and decided to go out for a break, I was busy drawing and then went to bed.

"Sam?"

I laid still not answering.

"Sammy, wake up. " I felt something warm and wet near my collar bone. Took me a minute to realize she was kissing it.

"I'm up, yes darlin'?" I said stroking her hair.

"How much did you drink…?"

"Enough…but how…?"

"I saw the cabinet. Sammy you shouldn't ;especially when you're sad."

"I know, sorry." I don't know why I was apologizing but I felt like I should.

"It's fine. Just careful ok?"

"Yes Mercy."

"Can…we umm, t-talk about something?" she asked stumbling a little bit.

"What's the matter baby?" I said stroking her hair a little lighter.

"I just umm, I am writing more songs for my album, I was wondering if…you'd write with me…?"

"Sure. Tomorrow?"

"After breakfast."

"Yea sure. What else? It feels like there's more…"

"No…no more…" she was tracing to outline of my abs.

"Mercy?"

"Are you disappointed…?"

"At what?"

"Me? I mean the whole miscarriage thing…"

"Why would I be disappointed? That isn't your fault."

"I know but you can still be disappointed…?"

I sighed. "No, I'm not disappointed. A little sad maybe, but not disappointed. Love you." I said kissing her hair. "Love you, night Sammy." She drifted off to sleep as my eyes widened.

_Did she just…?_

**Mercedes POV**

I got up early that morning, and met Kurt outside.

"Get in. breakfast. On me, The girls will meet us there."

**AT BREAKFAST**

"So what happened?"

"I let an "I love you" slip to Sammy last night."

"When you say "slip"?"

"I mean I was thinking it and it just kinda came out."

"Not seeing the problem Aretha…"

"I just…I mean, why? Was it reflex, did I mean it, did he even hear me?"

"Ok ok, first of all Mercedes. I don't think it slipped. I mean you and Sam are legally married. And you fell for him once right?"

"I guess Rachel but _still."_

"What'd he say? After that?" Kurt asked as I took a bite of my omelet.

"Nothing. I mean he kinda said it before I did so what else would he say?"

we sat there for about an hour after I finished eating. Just talking. Kurt drove me home.

"Relax Merc, it's only Sam." He said leaning to hug me.

"Hi Sam…"

"Mercy, hey."

"Umm? About what I said last night…"

"You didn't say anything darlin'…" he tilted his head at me.

"I…didn't. oh well than never mind I guess, I was umm…" I laughed. "You know what? I'm gonna go change." I sprinted up the stairs.

_What? But I...I pretty sure I…_

**Sam's POV**

_I know I'm an idiot ok? I just I don't want to pressure her I mean I said it first she just reacted…Just a reaction, all that was. Reflex. No need to get your hopes up Sam._


	25. Calm Your Damn Hormones

**OCTOBER 19 2013**

**Mercedes' POV **

"He's been drinking more often, to cope I guess."

"Does that worry you?"

"A little I mean, nothing really happens when he drinks. He just gets really sad and starts thinking about things he doesn't like to think about sober." I explained to dr. Preston.

"Anything else?"

"We…ummm we've been sleeping in the same bed lately, no sex. Just kisses and sleep."

"Oh? And you're ok with that?"

"Yes. I am. But umm things have been a little weird since I said I loved him." She stopped writing. "You do?"

"Yes. I mean I don't think it's at the same level of love as it was but with my memories coming back I can definitely see how I fell in love in the first place."

"Thanks wonderful Mercedes. Absolutely amazing."

**Sam's POV**

I was making lunch, chicken noodle soup and grilled cheeses. when I heard the door open.

Mercy was given the all clear to drive by herself a few weeks ago so she took herself to her one on one with doctor Preston.

"Mercy! How much pepper am I putting in this soup?"

"Enough…" she said coming up from behind me reaching for the pepper shaker.

"What?"

"You never cook Sammy," she eyed me skeptically.

"I felt like doing something nice. And I was hungry…"

"So I was thinking…"

"Never a good sign…" I joked.

She glared. "Let's have a party."

"Come again?"

"A party."

"Why?"

"Why not?" she challenged reaching up on her tip toes to reach the bowls.

"Here," I said standing behind her, reaching up getting the bowls with ease. "There you go." I said not moving from behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Boy, calm your damn hormones and let me dish up the food!" she laughed.

"You smell nice." I said dismissing her comment, kissing her neck.

"Mhhhm, thanks now come eat."

We sat down at the table.

"A party? Like what kind?"

"Well more like I want to go out and have fun."

"Fun?" I rose my eyebrows at her

"Oh. My. God. Sam really you had to go there with it?" she laughed.

"I wasn't going anywhere," I blew on my soup "Just repeating. OUCH!" _I just burnt my tongue._

I heard Mercy give a soft chuckle. "Here," she said spooning a mouthful out of the bowl and blowing on it, holding the spoon out to me.

"Really? You're going to feed me?" I said in disbelief after swallowing.

"Would you rather me let you burn your tongue again?"

I shook my head and she rolled her eyes. "So then eat." She said holding out another spoon full.

**Mercedes' POV**

"Sam! Hurry up! I swear you take longer than me!" I said putting on my jewelry.

"No, I don't." he opened the bathroom door.

"Yea _you do."_

"How do I look?" he asked. I turned to look at him. "Good. Very handsome." I smiled.

"You look amazing as always."

"Thanks Sammy," I smiled.

"Damn Aretha, a freakum dress and stripper heels?" Santana looked me over when we got to the restaurant. Breadstixx, it had this eerie familiar feeling to it.

"Stop Santana she looks amazing." Sam said.

"Oh…I know, but I mean I feel bad for you. Still not getting any, sucks to be you."

"Hush up Santana." I snickered.

I sat next to Sam of course. Across from Blaine and Kurt, Finn and Rachel were there, Mike and Tina Brittany Artie too. I picked up the menu when Sam leaned over "Anything you want it's yours ok?" he whispered.

I giggled "Anything? Are we only talking about food? Or _other _things?"

"Anything means _anything _darlin'" he winked at me.

"You're gonna regret that."

"I'm counting on it, actually."

"_Sam."_

"_Mercedes."_

"Yo Samcedes! Pay attention!" Tina glared over at us.

"Do you have to call-"

"Yes!"

"Let her babe, we can't stop Tina…" Sam whispered.

"But Sammy…"

"Shhh," he moved to kiss my lips sweetly.

"Awww!"

"Y'all stop it!" Sam laughed.

I looked at him, he wasn't fully shaved there was some stubble, he's eyes looked really green and pretty. And his muscles! I wrapped my hand around his bicep. _Whoa. And those abs… stop Mercedes you're in public._

"You ok there babe?" He smiled.

"I…I'm good." I smiled.

I saw his face, change concerned.

"Are you sure? It's not a headache is it?"

"No, no I'm fine really."

"Ok darlin'" he kissed my nose.

"Oh lord I'm gonna barf from all the cute." Kurt mocked.

After dinner we could cabs to the club. I was texting Santana.

_**You're gonna have sex tonight.**_

**Was that a statement or a question?**

_**The first one. I saw you lookin' at him**_

**Shut up Santana.**

_**Trust me I'm always right.**_

"Babe, you've been zoning out most the night, are you sure you're ok?" Sam reached for my hand.

"Yea, I'm fine it's not a headache I promise."

_Just my damn hormones_ I bit my lip as he smiled. Just than I got a text from Santana.

_**You want him, it's obvious.**_

**Damn right I do [DELETED]**

**See you in a few Santana**


	26. Angry Hot

_Oh hell to the no! _I was having a good time at the club I'd left Sam to go to the bathroom, and when I got back she was _all _over him.

Santana was cursing in Spanish.

"Hold up, Santana calm the fuck down!" she just grumbled.

"Yo, I'm gonna go knock this bitch out!"

"I'll handle it." I said handing her my earrings _just in case._

I walked over to Sam, I smiled. "You ok here, Sammy?" I said in an overly sweet tone, ignoring her presence for a second.

"Merc, I'm not…"

"_Can I help you?"_

"You can get your hands off my man, yes." I glared at her.

"_Sweetie please, he's not your man."_

"Really? cause the ring says otherwise," I said holding up my left hand for her to see.

She rolled her eyes, moving away from Sam. She was taller than me but not by much.

"_The ring you don't ever remember getting? Bitch please."_

"Ok look. You are a crazy ass desperate bitch, who needs to get her hands of my man, before I knock you out." I said plainly.

"_Desperate? How do you figure that?_" she was clearly amused.

"He doesn't _want _you, and yet, you're still here." I was not.

"Merc…" Sam tried to get my attention. I ignored him.

"_At least I can give him children."_

I laughed. "He wouldn't want to have children with you. And since you brought it up, you're right." I pretended to look upset for a second. "I can't have kids." She laughed.

"But he's still with me, so I must be doing _something _right." I rose an eyebrow at her. "Actually make that a few things…" I said walking and standing next to Sam. He smiled at me kissing me passionately.

Pulling away I turned to her smiling. "You are still here _because?"_

"_Because he can't resist_ this_?" _she said gesturing to her body.

I laughed. "Oh _please, _get your blonde skinny flat chested-no ass having self the fuck out of here."

"Excuse me?"

"Mhhhmm, let me ask you something?" I said now just amused with getting on her nerves. "When's the last time you had sex without having to pay for it? A while I'm guessing? I wonder if you're the expectation to the "what I wouldn't do for a million dollars" rule. Sucks for you."

Santana was just grinning away standing behind Kirsten, even Sam looked shocked.

"Now get the fuck away from me and if you put your hands on my man again I will cut you."

She walked up to me and shoved me, "Not gonna happen."

_Oh hell no! _Sam didn't have time to stop me before I knocked her on her ass. I think he took his time stopping me on purpose. I manage to get a few good punches in, before Sam's arms were around me.

"Stop, stop shhh, just breathe." He whispered in my ear.

We got out of there, quickly. Sam didn't say a word to me the cab ride home. He took my hand wordlessly leading me into the house to the bathroom. I sat on the closed toilet seat. He was getting first aid supplies. I didn't even realize I was bleeding until he started cleaning my face.

He chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Just haven't seen that side of you in a while. Weird that's all."

"How so?" finished cleaning up. And then was just kinda kneeling in front of me.

He chuckled running a hand through his hair. "I mean I don't like it when you're angry but it's kinda hot at the same time…"

I glared "Boy, hush."

"I'm just saying…"

"Yea yea I know. _Hush."_

"Can I get a kiss first?"

"_Stop pouting! _Good lord Sam, grown men aren't suppose to pout…" I laughed.

"I want kisses…" he said sitting on his heels.

"Fine," I laughed.

We kissed. Something about Sam's lips…my mind goes all hazy. He stood up slowly not breaking the kiss. When finally broke away for air I pulled his shirt off over his head. Running my hands over his abs I giggled. "You ok Sammy?"

"…I'm good darlin' just uhhh, how much did you drink?"

"Let me tell you a secret," I whispered against his lips. "I didn't drink."

He looked at me, "But I saw…"

"Me drinking soda? Yes."

"Why?"

I kissed his neck lightly.

"I didn't want to cloud my judgment."

"To what?"

"_Sam." _I kissed up his down his jaw line. "Do I _have _to spell this out for you?"

he looked at me for a second "You…Mercy are you sure?"

"I'm pretty positive, unless _you _have a concern?"

"A few actually," He said kissing my neck.

A moan escaped my lips before I managed an "Oh really?"

"Mhhm, for one, we're in the bathroom, two you're wearing too many clothes, and three-"

"You talk too much." I shot back.

He looked at me. "_Fine. _No talking."

Next thing I know I was being lifted up.

"_Sam! _Oh my god, _put me down."_

He didn't. and I didn't dare moved for fear that he'd drop me.

"There." He said placing me on the bed lightly "You're down." He grinned.

"_Thank you." _I said standing back up.

"That was _completely _redundant babe."

"Don't complain Sammy."

"Mhhm," he said before kissing me again. I felt his hands under my dress slowly moving up. Until they were just under my bra. "Can I?"

"Please do." I said a little quicker than I meant to.

He just laughed. "Yes Mercy," And with that my dress was over my head.

"They match?" he smirked, referring to my underwear and bra.

"Of course they do," I looked at him surprised he hadn't guessed that.

"Of course, my bad…" he said his hands on my back over the clasp of my bra. "Mercedes? Are you _sure_?"

"Sam? I told you _yes."_

"But Mer-" I rolled my eyes. Unbuckling his belt. "Really Sammy?"

"You are a determined woman." He chuckled.

"I am," I smiled.

"Mercy, this ummm…this is a step that are you sure you're willingly to take? I mean it's been a while…"

"All the more reason… I'm sure, and it sounds like you're the one not comfortable Sammy."

"I'm comfortable babe, it's just umm…if we do this you may have cancel your plans the rest of the weekend…"

I hummed kissing him again. "If _anyone _will understand, it's Santana and Tina, so I'm good with that."

I felt him undo the clasp of my bra, before kissing me again…

**A/n Please use your imaginations. I'm too innocent for this… psshh not really I'm just not good at smutty things…**


	27. You Coward

"Hello?" I answered the phone in a groggy state.

"Beyoncé! How are ya? How's the sex marathon goin'? Did I catch you on a break?"

"Tina what do you want?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just checking to make sure you didn't die from too many orgasms…oh that would be a strange way to die though…how's White Chocolate doing?"

The phone was taken out of my hand.

"Goodbye Tina," His voice was rough and thick with sleep. He ended the call wordlessly walking to the bathroom.

I took the time to go downstairs and brush my teeth as well. I got upstairs and back into bed. Turning over on my side. I smiled when I felt the bed shift and his arms wrapped around me.

"Morning darlin'"

"It's noon, but hi Sammy."

"Is it?" he looked over at the clock before nuzzling my neck. "You wore me out last night…"

"And this morning…" I corrected "it's Sunday, can it be a lazy Sunday?" I asked.

"No,"

"No?"

"Nope." I felt his hand running up the outside of my thigh.

"Oh? So do you have to work out or something? I smirked.

"Or something…a whole lot of something…" he said turning me flat on my back, and bracing himself on his hands above me.

I should have heard it, but I was a little _distracted._

"_Oh my god!" _I reconigized the voice instantly. And so did Sam. He rolled off of me using one of the blankets to cover himself, while I pulled one up to my neck.

"_Mom! _What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you, flight leaves in 2 hours! And you are still in bed!"

"What flight? What are you talking about?"

"Our trip…you did give her the ticket _didn't _you Sam."

"Yea, ma'am I did." Sam answered.

"Oh that trip, I'm not going."

She looked at me with a determined look.

"Get dressed, meet me downstairs in 40 minutes." Before walking out the door slamming behind her.

I started to get up and dress.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Did you not hear her? I'm getting dressed…"

"You said you weren't going."

"Sam…"

"No! This always happens with them. I wish just for _once _you would have enough confidence to do want you want for once. But as soon as you get it, you go trying to make them happy like scared little girl, like you need them to approve of what you do! You need to do what you want, and not being so fickle." He ran a hand through his hair.

"They're my parents…"

"And you're a grown woman, stand your ground and act like it, because this is the coward's way out, but I'm not too surprised."

That hurt, I looked at him for a minute humming at his words.

I packed a duffel bag, and walked down the stairs a half dressed Sam followed.

"Hi dad," I smiled hugging him.

"Merc, hi sweetheart, ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm gonna go to the car a second, keys please?" I smiled as he gave them to me.

Walking out to my dad's car, I opened the door before Sam followed me out.

"I can't believe your doing this, siding with them after everything we've been through?"

"I'm not siding with anyone." I said simply closing the door, putting my hands in my pockets, and walking back inside.

"Mercedes…"

"Sam shut up." I hissed back.

**Sam's POV**

_I can't believe she's doing this, why?_

"Ok give Sam a kiss and we'll get going…sweetie did you forget to put your bag in the car after all that?" her mom laughed as she stepped out the door Mr. Jones behind her.

"Actually, I meant what I said I'm not going." Mercy said leaning against the door, duffel bag on her hip, her parents outside the door as I sat on the stairs.

"Mercedes, don't be ridiculous, come on."

"No. I meant it. Sam is my husband my better half. If you cant accept that, then I guess you can't accept me. I'm done trying to make you guys happy. As you will notice neither of you have keys to here anymore…and I'm keeping it that way."

I saw her pull the keys from her back pocket. _That's what she was doing by the car! Collecting the keys. Her mom's was in the purse, her dad's along with his car keys! _

"Mercedes Aretha Jones! I wasn't asking you a question!" Her dad rose his voice.

"Sorry, but I'm not going, enjoy your vacation, I love you guys but I'm not being told what to do anymore."

And with that she closed and locked the door.

She stood facing it.

I just sat there processing what had just happened.

Finally I stood up and walked over. "Mercy? Baby?" I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

She moved out of my embrace rather quickly. I was about to ask what was wrong, when she pulled out her phone.

"Kurt? Can you come get me I'm coming to stay with you for a bit."

She hung up with him.

"You're staying with Kurt? But…"

"Mhhm," she said looking at me angrily.

"Mercy? What's the matter?"

"I just need a breather, or is that still the _coward's way out_?" She said the last three words with venom.

"I…Mercy I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did."

"No babe, I honestly I was just-" I stumbled for the right words. And they escaped me.

"Bye Sam," she said opening the down as Kurt pulled into the driveway.


End file.
